Naruto and The Black Zodiac
by raven5148518
Summary: What will happen when Naruto crosses paths with the Black Zodiac wielding Kosuke Madarame? Rated M for violence and lemons later on. InoXOC, NaruXHina, SakuXLee, NejiXTen, ShikaXTem
1. The Ritual Revealed

A/N: Raven here, thanking you for reading this story. Expect updates at least once a week or an explanation as to why it was late. Please read and review. Criticism is welcomed but no flaming and remember, your ideas for the story will help me tell it better.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The People of Konoha ran in fear for their lives as the fire quickly spread from one roof top to another. A pair of ninja, one the father, one the son, one the master, one the student, stood amongst the chaos dressed only in black with no head bands visible, a sign they didn't want anyone to know where they were from.

It was nothing personal. The two ninja had nothing against the people of Konoha. This was simply training. Training for the darkest art form in all of the land: The Black Zodiac.

But how could this be training, one might ask. Part of the preparations for training with the Black Zodiac includes herendous acts of terrorism. Since its discovery many ages ago, the Madarame Clan has used it to propel themselves through the ranks of their village.

What was occouring now was part of a long practiced tradition. Only main branch members of the Madarame Clan learned the ways of the Black Zodiac and the head of the clan is always strongest with it.

The heir of the clan is also expected to learn the Black Zodiac as it is a requirement to succeed the former clan head. The heir is expected to be proficient with the Fire Style no later then age 6 and is required to visit each of the hidden villages along with the clan head.

At each village the heir is expected to set as much of the village as possible on fire and take at least one life. These terrible acts are necessarry because it gurantees the heir will go to Hell when they die, where all twelve of the Black Zodiac members reside. And the heir is always sent to death for a short period before beginning their training in the Black Zodiac.

And so the preparations concluded with Konoha. It was the last stop on their list of villages. The father easilly fought off a number of ANBU, some of Konoha's finest, with the greatest of ease. They had never encountered anything like the secret Black Zodiac.

Already, Sarutobi had the disaster teams dispatched, who had been working for nearly half an hour to save Konoha from burning to the ground. There was a sudden flash and Sarutobi turned to see the ANBU ninja standing before him.

"Sir, we have confirmed the cause of these fires. Two shinobi are behind it."

Sarutobi gave a nod and a grunt before speaking. "Konoha Nin?" The ANBU shook his head then spoke. "No sir. The two are dressed only in black and wear no head bands. They don't want to get their village involved apparently."

Again Sarutobi nodded but then asked "Have you located them?" The ANBU nodded, saying "Yes sir. We have one of them pinned down at the gate, but he is quite powerful and is making quick work of our ANBU. The other is en route, apparently to redezous with the other. The one heading towards the gate is carrying a head with him, the head of one of our fallen ninja."

"Outrageous. They were smart to keep their village out of this. Something like this could easilly cause a full scale war. Keep them where they are as long as you can. I'll deal with them myself."

The ANBU began to speak again as Sarutobi stood up. "Lord Hokage, please exercise caution. Both ninja are proficient in the Fire Style and the one at the gate appears to be proficient with a style we are not currently aware of." Sarutobi only nodded as he left to defend his village.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sarutobi glanced over at Jiraiya as he flashed into existence next to him. "I see Konoha is burning. What's the situation?" he asked as the younger form of the pervy toad sage moved through the streets with his former sensei.

"Two ninja, dressed in only black, no head bands, proficient with the Fire Style. They've already taken one life. Surprisingly though, no one else has been attacked or injured, save from the ANBU the older one has already defeated."

"Any idea what they might be after? It seems strange to me that they would attack and intend to kill only one person, unless of course the victim had some personal connection with these ninja, or maybe the victim wronged them in some form or fashion."

"Anything is possible, but the important thing to notice here is that the younger one is heading towards the gate carrying the head of his victim with him. A killing is one thing, but keeping the severed head...It's just bizzare."

Jiraiya let that sink in for a moment before speaking again. "You said they were proficient in the Fire Style. Aren't the Uchiha masters of it?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "They're not Konoha nin. The only other place I know of that uses the Fire Style like that is the Hidden Flame village. We'll have to look into that when this situation has ebated."

Again jiraiya thought for a moment before speaking. "Well if they are from the Hidden Flame village, then we can assume that the village is not involved, unless of course the leader of the Hidden Flame knew about it but did nothing to stop it."

"Anything is possible. If that is the case then we will have to take diplomatic, and possibly millitary, action against them. If we don't stop them here, the Hidden Flame will either capture and turn them over to us, or we will take them by force."

"Do you really think it will come to war?" Jiraiya asked, knowing that after this attack, they probably would not have the strength to sustain a prolonged war. A single military action, he thought, maybe but not a war.

"Let us hope not." Sarutobi replied as he came to a dead hault at the gate just in time to see one of his ANBU get cut all over his body by some unseen force. The ANBU fell to the ground, revealling his attacker, who had all but his eyes and hands covered by the black outfit.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The younger ninja dressed in black raced towards the gates of Konoha with his prize in hand. As he moved around the last corner, his father,as well as two others he didn't recognize, came into view.

He took note of this but did not deviate from his course. "Father, I'm done here. We can leave any time." The boy's father shook his head. "No, first we must deal with them."

As the elder indicated the two ninja before them, the youth turned to acknowledge their prescense. Jiraiya made a move as if he were about to attack, but Sarutobi stopped him. "Diplomacy first."

Conceeding to his former sensei, Jiraiya stepped back and allowed him to speak. "You are hereby ordered to cease and desist your actions immediately. You will be tried and, if convicted, charged accordingly. Will you come quietly?"

"The younger one is a Jounin...unlike the ones I have dealt with so far. The older one is the Hokage of Konoha. You can not help me here. Go on and I'll catch up with you." The youth nodded and left through the front gate of Konoha.

Sarutobi turned to see a few ANBU who had gathered behind them. "After him." he commanded a moment before the flashed away. "We've given you the chance to be civil. Now we will take you by force."

In the distance, the elder caught something. "Sharingan!" he said, activating his doujutsu. In the distance, he saw hand signs being weaved. Someone was preparing an attack.

The elder performed the same hand seals and formed a ball of lightning. Jiraiya had seen it. He had seen Kakashi training with his new toy and knew what was about to happen.

But before he could say anything, Kakashi was already moving, his newly developed Chidori drawn back in preparation for its strike. The elder also drew his attack back and collided it with the young white-haired ninja, sending both of them flying back.

With the briefe break he had, he took off through the gates of Konoha, heading towards his son, who was strugling to elude Konoha's ANBU. As he neared him, he created fire clones to help in their evasion.

The youth flew through the trees, checking his blind spots every so often to make sure he wasn't being followed...Well he knew he was being followed. He wanted to make sure they weren't too close.

The youth stopped for a moment to perform the necessary seal to create his fire clones. He only hoped the ANBU wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Leaping from the branch he was on, the youth flew off again, moving as quickly as he could with the sack of heads slung over his shoulder. A few minuets passed before the elder caught up to his son, and the two made their escape successfuly.

At least that's the story I was told. My father went through this before training with the Black Zodiac. Tomorrow, I will go through the same test. I can't say I'm thrilled about it, but it is necessary if I am to take over as clan head. With any hope, things will go smoothly.

:Diary entry #182:


	2. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

A/N: Raven here again with another installment in my latst project. I see that I have almost 60 hits so far, but no reviews. People, plese review. If you loved the story so far, go ahead and praise away. If you hate it, tell me why you hate it. I try to learn a lesson from every critique, good or bad. Just remember, your reviews will help me become a better writer, which will mean better reading for you. On with the story.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kosuke flew through the forest with his father, nearly done with his task of burning villages and collecting heads. Every time he commited another murder, Kosuke could feel something inside him change, little by little.

To him, it was a frightening change. Though he hated having to go through all this just to learn the Black Zodiac, he had come to realise that every time he killed, he enjoyed it.

Most Madarame clan main branch members were seen as insane, blood thirsty ninja, often mentally deranged. It was normal to belong to the main branch and enjoy killing. Even Kosuke knew this. But still, it scared him.

The gates of Konoha were fast approaching. It was the last stop on their list of targeted villages. With one final leap, the two bounded over the gates, landing inside Konoha. The guards at the front gates immediately gave them their full attention.

One of the ninja gave an order to alert the Hokage to the intruders' presence, while the one who gave the order moved closer to communicate with the two ninja who dressed only in black with no head bands.

"The gates are closed. You are intruding. Please leave immediately." requested the ninja in an attempt to be diplomatic. "Forgive our sins. It is nothing personal."

With those words, Kosuke began his attack. He quickly flew through his hand seals, molding his chakra in preparation for the Fireball Jutsu. With four quick breaths, the burning of Konoha began.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Lord Hokage, we have two intruders at the front gate. They're already inside Konoha." Minato nodded before speaking. "Have they attacked, or do they appear to be hostile?" The ninja thought a moment before speaking. "I was sent to only notify you of the situation, sir. Better safe than sorry though."

"Can you give me more details on the intruders?" The ninja took a brief moment to recollect as much detail of the two as possible. "Two ninja, dressed only in black, no head bands. One looks quite a bit older than the other."

Minato pondered this for a moment before recalling an incident like this some time ago. Many buildings in Konoha had burned down and almost all of the village had been scorched by the flames. He also recalled that one Konoha nin lost thier life. Coming to this realization, he figured it was a repeat of the same event, and gave his orders.

"Order all ANBU into action and dispatch the disaster teams. We must save Konoha." Minato ordered as he stood up and began going through the old records for more information about what can be expected. "Yes sir. Shall I instruct an ANBU to speak with you on the situation?"

Minato was silent for a moment as he went through the files before finding the one he was looking for and answering the question. "No. Just have all available ANBU converge on the front gate. Tell them I'll be joining them, and that I'll fill them in on everything when I arrive. They are not to engage them unless it is to protect life until I arrive." The ninja flew out the window, muttering a brief "Yes sir." before doing so.

The ninja left to guard the front gate began their engagement on the two ninja. Kosuke created fire clones to speed up the burning of the village while his father made clones to cover his son's attack, keeping the guards distracted.

"I am your opponent. And a fierce opponent am I." the father stated before flashing through hand seals. He formed a Chidori that was reinforced with fire. The flames swirled around the ball of lightning as it cracked about wildly through the air. "Fire Style, Chidori!"

Kosuke ignored the disaster teams as they frantically attempted to bring his fire under control. The deed had been done, and that was all that was necessary, he thought, deciding to move on to his second and final objective.

Leaping from one rooftop to the other, he searched for his victim, finally deciding on a woman who's clothes bore the Whirlpool emblem. He dropped down in front of the woman, who showed no fear for this young boy.

"This is all your fault, isn't it? Why are you attacking us?" she asked. Kosuke drew his sword and grabbed the woman roughly by the hair, delivering a hard left knee to her stomach to bring her down to his level before whispering "It's nothing personal."

With the speed of a cobra, Kosuke brought the blade of his sword down on the woman's neck, taking her head off in one clean swipe. Most likely, she felt little if any pain, but it didn't change the deed any. His prize in hand, Kosuke made his way back toward the village.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Minato flew through the streets of Konoha, hoping he wasn't too late. At the next intersection he made a right and was suddenly passed by a white-topped flash of blue. Said flash, he knew, was Kakashi Hatake, his former apprentice.

The ANBU had gathered just south of Konoha's main gate. Minato and Kakashi joined up with the group moments later. Minato began issuing his orders.

"All ANBU, detain the two ninja at all costs. Let the disaster teams take care of the fire. Our priority is the two ninja attacking the village." ordered Minato. "Lord Hokage," Kakashi began, "Let me handle one of them. I've got a score to settle." Minato nodded. "Move out!"

Kosuke moved towards his father, who stood amongst a group of dead Jounin. He hadn't attacked even once, yet the sleaves of his shirt were covered in blood. To have done so much damage by simply defending was scary.

"Father, I am done with my work." Kosuke informed as Minato and Kakashi approached with the group of ANBU. Minato's eyes widened as he realized what Kosuke had done.

"Kushina..." he muttered, anger heavy in his voice. "You bastard. You will pay for that, even if I have to chase you to the ends of the earth!" Kosuke turned his head down, realizing the wrong he had done, but then placed the head in the sack with the rest of the ones he had already collected.

"I'll tell you exactly what I told her. It's nothing personal." Minato ordered the ANBU to attack, adding the new order for them to strike to kill. Kosuke and his father formed Fire clones to cover the attacks of the ANBU.

The father formed a single Black Zodiac hand seal. "Black Zodiac, Hammer Second Seal." A giant hammer seemed to come out of no where, slamming down on the group. A few ANBU were killed with the attack but both Minato and Kakashi managed to evade it.

"Black Zodiac, Hammer Final Seal." The father suddenly wielded a large hammer and began attacking the ANBU. Minato attacked one of the fire clones, throwing it into another one that was about to attack him, causing both to disappear.

Minato and Kakashi managed to deal with all of the fire clones while Kosuke and his father quickly disabled or killed all of the ANBU. In the end, it came down to a two on two fight. Minato was shocked at Kosuke's skill level.

"You can't be much older than seven. How can you be so powerful?" he asked. Kosuke's father replied "The people of our clan are raised to fight and kill from the time they are old enough to walk."

Then Kakashi threw in a few words. "Don't think I've forgotten about the last time. I'm stronger than I was before. You won't win this time." Kosuke's father arched an eyebrow as he realized who he was facing. "Likewise. Sharringan!"

Kakashi formed the seals for the Chidori, preparing his attack. Much to his surprise, Kosuke's father prepared a similar attack, only this time, the Chidori was wrapped in fire. "Fire Style, Chidori!"

The two ninja charged eachother, their attacks colliding, sending both in opposite directions. Neither went unwounded. Kosuke and his father managed to make their escape as Minato went to check on his former student.

A few ANBU remained alive and got up to check on the Hokage. "Are you all all right?" he asked them. They all simply nodded. "Good. Find the body of Kushina Uzumaki. We must give her a proper burrial." Again the ANBU nodded and left, as Minato sank to his knees, mourning his lost lover.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The evening concluded with the burning of the heads. Kosuke himelf set them aflame and was instructed by his father on the next step towards the Black Zodiac. "Excellent. You have done well, my son. Now, drink this and you will wake up in Hell. There, you will meet the Black Zodiac for the first time. Familiarize yourself with them and come back to learn how to use them."

Kosuke nodded and ingested the serum his father had given him. Immediately he fell over dead in front of the pile of burning heads. His spirit flew down into the lake of fire. Brimstone rained down all around him. The scenes he saw there were terrible, far surpassing his worst nightmares. He met briefly with the twelve Black Zodiac members, then woke up, panting and in a cold sweat.

It was just a dream, a dream of the past. Kosuke looked around to see the room he had rented for the night, realizing that it had just been a dream. Last year, he had left the Hidden Flame village for the life of a wnadering arbiter of justice. He would still kill if necessary, but never senselessly. He had spent four years as a Hidden Flame ANBU, killing who he was told needed to be killed. He had decided that he was not going to kill simply because he was told to. And so his path brought him all the way to the Land Of The Waves.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kosuke Madarame Age 19 Black Zodiac Master Former Hidden Flame ANBU

Naruto had been on his way to the bridge to help the rest of his team defend the bridge builder when he noticed a spot where the trees had been cut by swords, as if someone had been practicing on them.

Following the path, he came to a dock where he found the mother and her son, who had provided him and his team with shelter and food. The mother was being dragged away by a couple of swordsmen while the son was trying to save her.

Naruto had arrived just in time to save them from a killing blow. The swordsmen sized up their new opponent, but before they could strike, Kosuke appeared before them. The two swordsmen paused for a moment before one of them spoke up. "Hey, Gatou asked us to handle this, so we're handling it. we don't need any help."

Kosuke didn't reply. He drew his sword and stuck it into the wood of the dock before forming the seals for the Fire Style. Taking hold of his sword again applied the Fire Style to sword, transforming it into a dual edged flaming blade.

In one swift movement, he made a move like he was going to attack Naruto, but then turned the blade on the two behind him, slicing both of them in half at the waist. Naruto and the young boy watched the gruesome scene behind Kosuke, who was now sheathing his blade.

Naruto, instead of wondering why Kosuke would kill two men who were apparently on his side, was just happy to have the help, even though he probably could have handled them. "Hey, thanks a lot mister that was pretty cool. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, where'd you come from?"

Kosuke raised his index finger to usher Naruto to scilence. "You came in with that group last week didn't you?" he asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiasticaly, grinning his ear-to-ear grin. "Yeah that's right, were're from-" Kosuke cut him off. "Konoha?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked. "Simple. Your head band. I've know people from Konoha before. Never been there myself though. Listen kid, can you keep a secret?" Naruto nodded, not dropping his goofy grin. "I'm pretending to work with Gatou to get his trust. But today, he's planning a big attack on the bridge. Don't say anything to your friends, but when Gatou makes his move, I'm going to take his life."

"But why? I know Gatou's the bad guy but does he really deserve to die?" he asked. "You have no idea what that man has done. Death is too good for him, but the world will be a better place without him. And remember, not a word now." Naruto nodded again. "You got it." he said as Kosuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Naruto stood on the bridge, contemplating wether or not to deliver the final blow to Haku. Kakashi was preparing his Raikiri for a final attack against Zabuza, while Sakura guarded the bridge builder. For Sasuke, on the other hand, things didn't look too well.

Before Naruto could make up his mind, Haku moved to defend Zabuza from Kakashi's attack,causing his untimely death. In truth, Zabuza was really grateful to have someone like Haku around, even if he never showed it.

Suddenly, Gatou showed up with a small army of thugs, explaining how Zabuza was no longer needed because he was too expensive. Naruto couldn't believe he would actually kill someone over money.

With only a single kunai as his weapon, Zabuza charged in, taking out many of the thugs in his wake. Gatou moved to the end of the bridge to escape him but Zabuza quickly caught up. But before Zabuza could send him over the bridge, Kosuke stopped him. "That's quite enough." he said.

Zabuza was distracted long enough for the thugs to catch up to him and drive their blades into his back. "This ends now." Kosuke said, forming the seals for his Fire Style Raikiri. Fortunately for him, Kosuke instead turned and drove his attack through Gatou's chest before sending him off the bridge to the water below.

Both Kosuke and Zabuza sent the remaining thugs cold, accusing stares, causing them to flench and hesitate. They parted, creating a path for Zabuza to follow back to Haku, who would collapse before he could reach him.

With Gatou dead, the thugs insisted they weren't going to leave empty handed. They decided on pillaging the village for whatever they could find, but before they could make a move, a single arrow landed in their path.

Naruto turned to see Inari with his mother and the rest of the villagers. They weren't going down without a fight. "Can't let them have all the fun. Shadow Clone Jutsu." said Naruto, forming the appropriate seal to create several clones of himself.

Kakashi even got in on it, creating an entire army of his own clones. Realizing they were outnumbered, the thugs turned and left the bridge, leaving only Kosuke behind. Inari proclaimed victory for the village.

Kakashi moved towards Zabuza, who made his final request. Kakashi carried it out immediately, laying him next to Haku before turning his attention to Kosuke.

"You've been to Konoha before, haven't you?" he asked. Kosuke only lowered his head in shame and nodded. He knew where this was going. "The Hidden Flame village claimed no responsibility for the crimes and denied any knowledge of them. I investigated the incident upon the Hokage's request."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Minato, still distraught over the loss of his lover, Kushina, briefed Kakashi on his mission. They had decided to hold the briefing immediately following Kushina's funeral procession.

"So, you will infiltrate the Hidden Flame village by any means necessary. You will pose as a traveling journalist, dress in traveler's clothes, wear no mask or head band, and show no signs that you are a ninja. Also, be sure to make it clear you are not a publishing journalist."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. "And who shall I choose as my teammates?" he asked. "No one. This will be a solo mission. Kakashi, as a friend, as a fellow Hidden Leaf ninja, and as my former student, I'm begging you, bring Kushina the justice she deserves."

It took Kakashi two days to reach the Hidden Flame moving at a constant pace. Only when he was close to the village did he stop to rest. He knew well that an exhausted ninja usually meant a dead ninja.

Kakashi decided to rent a room at one of the local inns, believing he would probably be there for a few days. "I'm a traveling journalist. You wouldn't happen to know of any prominent clans here in this village, would you?" he asked the receptionist.

"There are a few notable clans in the village but none are more prominent than the Madarame clan. They practicaly run the village." Kakshi nodded, noting the name in a small notebook before thanking the receptionist and heading up to his room.

He had no idea where to start looking but decided to try the social night scene of the Hidden Flame. He believed he might learn something important, but in reality it was just a chance for him to go bar hopping.

After turning over no new leads, he got lucky. He over heard two Madarame branch members discussing some business. It was nothing big, but at least he could get a location out of it. He paid his tab and left the bar.

Once he was out of sight, he formed a shadow clone and had him wait for the two to leave the bar. In the morning, Kakashi awoke with the new information his clone had uncovered for him. After a light breakfast, he decided to follow the new lead.

The Madarame compound was not dificult to find, nor did they take any measures to conceal it. The plaque at each home proudly announced the Madarame name, and which Madarame resided there. Kakashi noticed that all of the Madarame in this area seemed to be branch members.

After a brief knock and an explanation of why he was there, Kakashi was allowed inside. A tall, thin man had answered the door. Kakashi could tell he was a shinobi, Jounin or higher by the looks of it.

"So you're a journalist?" he asked. "Yes, but not a publishing one. This is all for my own records, and to have some good stories to tell my grand kids." Kakashi replied with a grin, immitating thought of a fake future.

The man mused over the remark for a moment before speaking. "Well, what would you like to know?" he asked. "I'm curious about your clan. Its rituals, its techniques, whatever I can learn of it. I've heard the Madarame are the most prominent clan of this village."

The man nodded in agreement. "Understand though that there are some things I can not tell you. Not because I have to protect the clan, but because I simply have no knowledge of them. Everything I can tell you is public knowledge, or at least shinobi knowledge."

Kakashi nodded, carrying on the conversation. "Is the Madarame clan known for any kind of special training?" he asked. "Well, we Madarame on the 'outside' attend the Academy, just like everyone else. But the Madarame on the 'inside'...They're different from us."

"Different how?" The man paused for a short moment, collecting his thoughts. "They live on the inside with the clan head. They don't attend the Academy. Instead, they are trained by the best of the clan to be ruthless killers as soon as they can walk.

"We on the outside are also trained by our families from a very young age, but we go to the Academy because the best instructors are always Madarame from the inside. Most of us on the outside don't usually rank up much higher than Jounin. The ones on the inside, they're all ANBU spies and assassins."

Kakashi nodded while he took down notes in his notebook. "Any noted Jutsus of interest or Kekei Genkai?" he asked. "Yes, actually. I've heard that someone on the inside has developed a new jutsu, some sort of lightning attack in the Fire Style. They started teaching it to us recently."

Now that caught Kakashi's attention. "But I thought it wasn't possible to mix two seperate styles like that?" The man looked at him through curious eyes, signaling to Kakashi that he should mind what he says, given the situation.

Trying not to look too curious, Kakashi averted his eyes back to his notepad and took more notes. "Yes I was just getting to that." the man continued. "Our Kekei Genkai allows us to combine any physical attack jutsu with the Fire Style."

Kakashi nodded as he continued to take notes. "Very interesting." he remarked. "Is there anything else worth noting?" The man gave him another curious look but then appeared thoughtful. "Understand that there are things in our clan that are village-specific, clan-specific, inside-specific, and individual-specific.

The Fire Style is village-specific. Every Hidden Flame shinobi masters it. Our Kekei Genkai, that's obviously clan-specific. Then there are things that are individual-specific, like the clan head's Sharringan. But the Black Zodiac is something completely different."

"Black Zodiac?" Kakashi was intrigued. He wondered if that was the technique the older one had used during the attack. "The Black Zodiac is a collection of techniques specific to the main branch of the clan. It has made them extremely powerful, blood thirsty, and quite frankly, eccentric.

"No one from the main branch ever leaves the inside except for missions. The clan head gets involved in only the most critical missions and is rarely seen by the general public, let alone us branch members."

"But how do they get their necessities?" Kakashi asked. Now the man felt he was getting too curious, but continued. "They have a group of outsiders who gather their provisions for them. They take these provisions to the main gate and a group from the inside take the provisions in.

"Look, that's about all I can tell you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am late for training with my son." the man concluded, standing up. Kakashi bowed deeply to show respect. "Yes sir. Thank you for your time. Have a nice day."

Kakashi had all the information needed to complete his mission but knew there was no way he would get on the inside. Not without blowing his cover. But now, he believed the two who had attacked Konoha were Hidden Leaf shinobi. He believed they were from the Madarame clan and he believed them to be the clan head and his son.

But even with this information, there was nothing Konoha could do. They had contacted the village leader who claimed to have no knowledge or involvment in the incident. If they told them they had learned the truth, with or without mentioning Kakashi's infiltration, it would be seen as an act of war. The case would go cold for many years.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As Kakashi finished his explanation, Kosuke could only shamefuly nod his head, confirming it all as the truth. "I know what I've done in the past. I know I've spent the majority of my life killing because I was told I should, because I was told my targets needed to die.

"That's why I left the village. I chase justice where I see it is nedded. I only kill if I have to, and only those who truly deserve it. Believe me, if there was anything I could do to attone for that woman's death, I would."

Kakashi sighed with satisfaction. He had spent more than a decade chacing this vilain and his father, only to find he had changed, or so he claimed. "How can I believe that you have actually changed?" he asked.

"It's true." Naruto piped in, catching Kakashi's attention. "Inari and his mother were attacked by a couple of Gatou's thugs and Kosuke killed them. It was awesome!" Kakashi glanced back at Kosuke, who noded, before turning back to Naruto.

"Naruto, if you knew about this, why didn't you say anything?" Kakashi asked. "Kosuke asked me not to say anything about it. I didn't think it would be such a big deal, so I agreed to keep it to myself."

"Well if you truly want to attone for your crimes, then you can return to Konoha with us." Kakashi said without a demanding tone. Kosuke agreed, and once the group finished with things in the Land Of The Waves, he accompanied them home, back to Konoha.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: So what'd you think? If you've read this far, I'll ask again. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time...


	3. Retribution

A/N: Well I see I have quite a few views again, thanks to those of you for reading who actually did. Thanks to that one person who added this story to their favorites list, that means a lot to mean. Again, I will beg for reviews. I think the story is going well but I want to hear from the readers. I want to know what you guys think, what you liked best, what you hated most, what you want to see, etc. Please, please, please, review and tell your friends. And now, on with the story.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kosuke had traveled back to Konoha with Kakashi and the rest of his team with his chakra sealed off. He never once complained about it. He was after all a prisoner. Sakara was happy she had another cute face to fawn over, even though she still liked Sasuke more.

"So you're from the Hidden Flame village?" she asked him. "Yes." Kosuke replied briefly. "What kind of place is it?" she asked. "Probably not much differnt from Konoha. We have two types of people, those who are ninja, and those who are not.

"Every Hidden Flame shinobi are masters of the Fire Style." That caugt Sasuke's attention. "The Fire Style is specific to the Uchiha Clan, and you're saying there is an entire village full of people who have mastered it?"

"Well, not everyone, just ninja. The first Kajikage was a close friend with someone from the Uchiha clan. The two of them along with my great great great grandfather established the Hidden Flame village.

"As years passed, Uchiha actually ended up closer to my relative. He taught him the Fire Style, who in turn taught it to every other Hidden Flame shinobi. Uchiha also left my relative with his Sharringan."

"Why didn't he just take it to the grave with him." Sasuke asked. "He was astranged from the rest of the clan and wanted to help further strengthen the Madarame Clan and the Hidden Flame village."

"I over heard Kakashi talking about the Black Zodiac. What's that about?" Sakura asked, continuing her questioning. "The Black Zodiac is a collection of twelve spirits from Hell. Only those of us in the Madarame Clan main branch are taught to wield that power."

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Because it's dangerous." Her constant questioning wasn't bothering him. He was glad to just have a conversation with good people. "So what makes it so dangerous?" she asked. "We have to die before we can learn it."

All three of them looked shocked. Kakashi didn't even flench. "Wha? Are you saying you're a ghost or something?!" Sakura asked. "No. Remember what...Uh White Top here was saying about the attacks on the village?"

"It's Kakashi, thank you very much." Naruto snickered at Kakashi's retort before Sakura glared at him, her unspoken message telling him to keep it down so she could listen. He promptly did so and Sakura turned her attention back to Kosuke.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked. "The burning of villages, the killing of shinobi, it was all to guarantee we go to Hell when we die. We set the heads we collect on fire and drink a serum that forces the spirit out for a short amount of time.

"We end up in Hell and make direct contact with the twelve members of the Black Zodiac. That way, we can familiarize ourselves with their chakra." This was also shocking to Sakura, but it was Naruto who spoke up.

"Are you saying ghosts have chakra?" he asked. This time he ignored Sakura's glare and waited for Kosuke's answer. "Not ghosts, spirits. The chakra is not produced by the body, but by the spirit. The chakra coils in your body is where it is produced by your spirit.

"Did you ever notice that when the body dies and the spirit departs, the body goes cold and the chakra no longer flows?" Naruto tilted his head in thought, giving Sakura her opening. "So, back on topic." she suggested.

"We have to familiarize ourselves with the twelve members so that they will follow our commands. The more time we spend training with them, the more likely they are to follow our commands."

"So how do you train with it." she asked. "Each Black Zodiac member has its own seal. Some have two or three seals. A truly masterful wielder of the Black Zodiac can summon all twelve in physical form."

"Can you do that?" Naruto asked. "No. Unlike many of my family members on the inside, I maintain most of my sanity. Only those of us responsible for the most heinous acts can summon them. Even though many Madarame commit these acts, they still have a strong sense of duty to their village, and to their clan."

"Sounds cool. I sure wish I could learn something neat like that." Naruto remarked. "You idiot! If you learned the Black Zodiac, that'd make you a killer. Not to mention you have to die just to get started." Sakura ranted.

"It's true Naruto. I don't think it's something you would have the heart for. You fight solely to protect your friends, those precious people close to you. We of the Madarame never allow our feelings or emotions to get in the way. You couldn't kill unless your life or a friends' life depended on it."

"Yeah, so what? So what if I'm not a mindless killer." Naruto's mood seemed to suddenly change with that remark and Kosuke was taken aback by it. "That's not what I meant. I got tired of killing out of command. I don't enjoy killing, at least not like I used to."

"We're nearing the village." Kakashi cut in, breaking up the conversation. "Aw man am I starving. I sure could go for a nice bowl of Ichiraku ramen right now." Sakura scowled at Naruto. "Don't you ever think about anything besides ramen?!"

"Don't you ever think about anything besides Sasuke?" Sakura's face redened deeply, a mix of embarassment and anger. "Now look here you little-" Kakashi grabbed her by the collar and stopped her from advancing toward him.

"Don't you two ever stop? Check your anger, Sakura." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Simmer down everyone. We still need to see the Hokage for our debriefing." Everyone simply nodded. "Kosuke, you will accompany us. The Hokage will decide your fate."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

An hour later, the five ninja stood before the Hokage of Konoha. Sarutobi had listened to Kakashi's explanation of the mission without interupting before nodding. "I see. Well, all is well that ends well I suppose.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, you're dismissed." The three genin bowed before taking their leave. "Now, about you..." he said, turning his attention to Kosuke. "What shall we do with you?" Kosuke lowered his head deeply to show respect.

"Lord Hokage, if I may, I would like to plead my case." Sarutobi nodded, motioning for him to begin. "I realise what I have done in the past. Though, I will accept whatever fate is decided for me without complaint, perhaps we might come to an agreement of some sort."

"Go on." Sarutobi replied. "I am the one who attacked the village all those years ago. Though it is no excuse, all I can say in my defense is that I was young and simply doing as I was told. Recently, I came to realise my faults and began a pilgrimage to attone for my sins."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked. "I am no longer affiliated with the Hidden Flame village or the Madarame clan. I began my pilgrimage to right wrongs where ever I saw them. Judge, jury, and sometimes, executioner. Maybe it's not right for me to decide the fate of criminals, but the world is better off without them."

"You think the world is better off without Gatou?" Sarutobi asked. "No doubt in my mind, sir." Sarutobi thought for a moment before speaking again. "So then, the question remains, what do we do with you? A crime like this could have caused a war between us and the Hidden Flame village."

"Again, though I don't deserve it, perhaps I can prove myself. I promise you, I am not the killer I once was." Sarutobi thought for a moment. "Probation?" he asked, looking from Kosuke to Kakashi. Kosuke fell to his knees and lowered his head, looking like he was preparing to beg.

"If I am to pay with my life, I will do so without hesitation." Sarutobi looked from Kakashi to Kosuke this time. "Please give us a moment to speak alone." Kosuke stood, bowed, and left the room, leaving Kakashi alone with Sarutobi. "What do you think?"

"Certainly, he doesn't seem to be the killer who attacked the village. I see that he has the potential, but that he is also trying to change." Kakashi replied. "Then again, deception is a ninja's best weapon."

Sarutobi nodded. "I have come to a conclusion. Bring him back in." Kakashi nodded before walking to the door and calling on Kosuke. "I have come to a decision." Kosuke remained silent, awaiting his fate.

"You will remain in the Hidden Leaf village. You will recieve the Hyuuga clan's caged bird seal and join Team 7 as a defender. You will investigate anything that could be dangerous for them and deal with traps, things of that sort. This probation will last six months. You will not be paid for your work, and in the mean time, you will stay with Naruto Uzumaki. Is this satisfactory?"

Sarutobi looked to Kakashi for approval, who simply nodded. Kosuke bowed deeply, thankful to keep his life. "Thank you, Lord Hokage. I will not let you down." Sarutobi nodded. "Both of you are dismissed. Kakashi, lead him to the Hyuuga compound immediately."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"What?" Naruto asked as if he hadn't heard what Kakashi had said. "Kosuke will be staying with you until further notice. That's alright, isn't it?" Naruto grinned his toothy grin and said "You bet it is. Maybe there's some less dangerous stuff he could teach me."

Though one could only tell by looking at his one visible eye, Kakashi was smiling. 'These two are going to be something else. If Kosuke sticks to his word, him and Naruto could be one hell of a team.' Kakashi thought.

Kosuke reached up and rubbed the caged bird mark on his forehead and Naruto noticed. "Does it hurt much?" he asked. "Not really. It's just...When it isn't activated, it feels more like pressure. It's very strange."

"Don't worry. Maybe one day they'll remove it. C'mon, let's head home. I'm starving." Kakashi laughed at the two in front of him before watching them run off towards Naruto's house. "Yup. They'll make one hell of a team."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So what's for dinner?" Kosuke asked as he followed Naruto into the kitchen of his apartment. "Take your pick. I've got miso ramen, chicken ramen, beef ramen, pork ramen, shrimp ramen, teriyaki ramen...Yeah that sounds good." he said as he reached for a box of teriyaki ramen.

"Is ramen all you eat?" asked Kosuke, reaching for a box of beef ramen. "Yeah pretty much. Nothing wrong with that right?" Naruto replied as he began cooking his meal. "No, no problem. I was just curious, wondering if you had anything else to eat."

"Listen Kosuke, I'm pretty easy to get along with. Right now, with your skill level, I admire you and look forward to training with you. I'm also doing the old man a favor by putting you up for a while. But please, don't be too picky. You are getting free room and board after all."

Kosuke drew back slightly and sighed. "Sorry. Honestly I don't mean to be picky. I like ramen just fine. I was just being curious." he explained. "Yeah I know. Here let me get that for you." Naruto replied, starting to prepare Kosuke's meal for him.

"Guess that was my attempt at being the voice of reason for once." Naruto laughed at his own terrible joke, which Kosuke also obviously mused over as he shared in the laughter. The two boys sat down at the table with their meals and began eating.

"Well, you know most of my story and my village now. What's Konoha like?" Kosuke asked. "Well, like you said, not much different from the Hidden Flame village. We have villagers and ninja, a clan of high notoriety, and a thriving economy. But you want a great meal away from home, there's no place like Ichiraku."

"Ichiraku?" Naruto slurped a few noodles up from his bowl before speaking. "The best ramen stand in Konoha." Kosuke smirked, something Naruto didn't pick up on. 'Ramen. Figures he would know the best ramen stand around here.' Kosuke thought.

"What about recreation?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You know, bars, movie theatres, clubs, places like that?" Naruto shook his head. "Uh, well we have theatre, but I don't know anything about the clubs or bars. I'm just a kid, so I can't go to those sorts of places."

Kosuke frowned visibly as Naruto finished his meal. "I know. I'll introduce you to Iruka-Sensei. Maybe he might know of some places like that." Kosuke smiled. "Sounds nice. I'm looking forward to seeing Konoha's night scene."

Kosuke finished his meal as Naruto washed his bowl and set it with the clean dishes. "Alright, I only have three rules. Rule one, always pick up after yourself. Rule two, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless of course we have a mission to get to. I don't like being late to a mission, even if Kakashi-Sensei is always late."

"And the third rule?" Kosuke asked. "Obviously, you can't pay rent. I don't expect you to handle any chores. Rule three, we train every day, as long and as hard as we can. I only rest at night, and on days that I have a mission the next day."

Kosuke nodded. "Agreed. And thank you, Naruto." Naruto flashed his trademark grin. "Alright. Time to sleep. Gotta get back to training tomorrow." he said as he headed for the stairs. "Uh, where can I sleep?" Kosuke asked.

"I've got a spare bedroom upstairs. It's yours, unless you'd rather crash on the couch." Kosuke laughed. "Thanks, but I think I'll take the bed. I've spent too much time in the field. It's been a long time since I've slept in a real bed."

"What do you mean, the field?" Naruto asked as he headed up the stairs to begin his evening rituals. "Soldiers refer to any place they go outside of their village or the battlefield itself as the field."

"Oh. I see." Naruto said as he finished brushing his teeth. He quickly changed into his pajamas and put on his froggy night cap while Kosuke washed up. As he headed for the bedroom Naruto had offered him, he noticed the cap and nearly fell to the floor in laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" Naruto asked. "That cap..." Kosuke choked on his laughter, trying to quit. "Oh, my night cap. Yeah it might look funny but it's comfy. Alright, goodnight." Naruto said as headed for his room. "Goodnight."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next morning, Naruto awoke late to the usual morning sounds of the birds chirping outside his window. Rolling out of bed, he went to the window and threw back the curtains to reveal the seemingly blinding light of the morning sun.

He changed out of his pajamas and into his usual orange and blue outfit, left the room, and went across the hall to wake his new room mate. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments but got no answer. "Huh? Does this guy actually sleep heavier than me? Hey Kosuke, wake up!" he shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Huh. No answer. Hope he's alright." Naruto reluctantly opened the door of the bedroom. "Kosuke, I'm coming in." he said to give one last warning. But as he peeked into the room, he didn't see anyone. He stepped into the room and saw that the bed had been made. Obviously, he was already up.

Naruto went downstairs to the kitchen, then to the living room, but still didn't see him. He went outside to the back side of the apartment complex and still didn't see him, but suddenly heard his voice. "'Bout time you woke up sleepy head."

Naruto looked up to see Kosuke hanging by his legs from the large branch of a tree. He was finishing up his warm up exercises with ten sets of fifty inverted sit-ups. On his last repitition, he allowed himself to fall back forcefully, causing his legs to lose their grip on the limb.

He landed in front of Naruto with an exhausted smirk on his face, trying to catch his breath. "Oh there you are." Naruto remarked. "I thought you had ran away." Kosuke grimaced at that thought. "No way. Hiashi-Sama demonstrated the affects of the caged bird seal. It's incredibly painful."

It was then that Naruto had noticed that Kosuke wasn't dressed in his usual outfit. Well, not completely at least. He had left off the red hakama and his head band, leaving only his red yukata and black lace under garment visible. Naruto wondered how he could work out with all that long spikey red hair in the way.

"So, you ready for some training?" he asked. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Aside from the Black Zodiac, there are three styles I have learned in my travels. They're all taijutsu, but I could teach them to you if you want."

"What about that Fire Style attack you used against Gatou?" he asked. "Oh that. You could learn the Fire Style, and you could learn how to perform Kakashi-San's Raikiri, but you will never learn that technique."

"Why not?" Naruto asked. "Because it's a technique created by my Kekei Genkai." Naruto tilted his head, thoroughly confused. "Your what?" he asked. "My Kekei Genkai, or blood line trait. It's like Kakashi and Sasukes' Sharringan. A technique that is in the blood and can not be learned."

"Oh I get it. So the Fire Style Raikiri is your Kekei Genkai then?" Kosuke shook his head. "No. The ability to combine any physical attack with the Fire Style. That's my Kekei Genkai." Naruto nodded. "Ok I get it. I guess I'll take those three styles you mentioned earlier."

"Alright then. First, I'll teach you the Lotus Style. It's very simple to learn, no chakra required. As I said before, it's just a simple taijutsu technique. I'll demonstrate. Come at me any way you choose."

Naruto nodded and removed a kunai from his pouch. Against someone like Kosuke who was an ANBU, he knew he didn't have to hold back. He reeled back and stepped into the attack, sending the point of the kunai vertical towards Kosuke's neck.

Kosuke had a middle stance with his feet spread shoulder width. He blocked Naruto's attack with his forearm before stepping in and redirecting the attack so that Naruto's arm would be behind him. He then disarmed him and set the point of the kunai at the base of his neck, applying just enough pressure to scare Naruto.

"Augh, alright I get it." Kosuke released him and threw the kunai down into the ground. "You should train your nerves a bit." Naruto scowled. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "If you show any fear, any emotion in battle, the enemy will see it as a weekness, and it could make them more agressive.

"Remember this: Intimidation is part of the emotional part of the battle. Control your opponent's emotions, and you will control them." Naruto nodded, understanding that he was just critiquing him to help him grow further as a ninja.

"Try again, but without a weapon." Naruto nodded and attacked with a simple punch. Again Kosuke blocked the attack and deflected it, taking hold of Naruto by the wrist before stepping his foot behind his legs and sweeping him to the ground with an arm to the throat.

"That is called a takedown. But you can still attack, even if you're on the ground." Naruto took the hint and attacked with his free arm, another simple punch. Kosuke blocked it and rolled over, dragging Naruto's arm with him to turn him onto his stomach.

Before he knew it, Kosuke had him in an armbar, gently applying pressure to avoid injuring the genin. "Always be aware that you're opponent might counter attack, and always be ready to counter his counter. In this position, you are helpless. All you can do is give up."

Kosuke released him and Naruto stood up. "Hey thanks. That is useful. What else can you teach me?" Kosuke reached down and took the kunai from the ground, attacking Naruto just as he had attacked Kosuke earlier.

Naruto countered as he had been taught to, being careful to avoid contact with the blade. He disarmed Kosuke and brought a knee up to his gut hard, sending Kosuke to one knee. 'Ugh, damn this kid's powerful.'

Naruto held the blade of the kunai to Kosuke's throat, who smirked, falling backwards and sending Naruto to the ground with a leg sweep. Kosuke was up before Naruto and leaping into the air, aiming to bring a fist down on his nose.

Naruto rolled to avoid the attack and Kosuke slammed his fist into the ground. "Good. But I'm still not down." Kosuke remarked, sending a kick at Naruto's head, who promptly blocked it by stepping under his leg and knocking his other foot out from underneath him.

Naruto immediately rolled over on top of him, placing one of his arms in an armbar. "Alright, I give." Naruto released him and both stood. "Always be ready to counter your opponent's counter." Naruto said.

Kosuke smirked and nodded his head, snickering a bit. "I think I'm about ready for breakfast." Naruto nodded his approval and the two headed in for a bite to eat. As the two finished eating, there was a knock on the door.

Naruto went to the door and answered it, surprised to see a very nervous Hinata standing at the door, fidgeting with her fingers. "Ohaio, Hinata. C'mon in. Want something to eat?" Naruto offered.

"Uhm, w-well, thank you, Naruto, but I can't. I jsut happened to be in the Hokage's office at the moment, so he asked me to get you. He has an urgent mission for Team Seven." Naruto nodded and called Kosuke into the room.

"Oro? Oh, I saw you at the Hyuuga compound yesterday. Ohaio." Kosuke greeted respectfuly with a bow. "Ohaio, umm..." Naruto answered her unspoken question. "This is Kosuke Madarame." Hinata nodded and bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Noticed her, eh?" Naruto said, looking at Kosuke with a grin. "This is Hinata Hyuuga, one of the Hyuuga clan's best ninja." Hinata inhaled sharply and exhaled, blushing as she continued her fidgeting. Naruto was oblivious as usual, but Kosuke noticed.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way, we need to get going. C'mon." Naruto said as he moved towards the door frame, but tripped on it and fell into Hinata who caught him before he could fall.

'I-I-I'm holding Naruto-Kun!' Hinata thought before noticing where his face had landed. She let go of him, allowing him to pull away from her chest. "Uh, sorry about that, Hinata." said Naruto with his hand behind his head in embarassment.

He then noticed the dark shad of red on her face and placed a hand on her forehead. "You alright, Hinata? Looks like you might have a fever." Her face only darkened at his touch. Kosuke shook his head. 'What a lucky guy. She's completely attracted to him and he has no idea. So cute too.'

Hinata lowered her head and turned away, attempting to keep herself from fainting and managing a mumbled "No, I'm fine, Naruto." Naruto Nodded and motioned to Kosuke. "Thanks for coming to get us. See ya later, Hinata." said Naruto as the two left for Hokage tower.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I'll wait for the rest of your team to arrive before outlinging the mission objectives." said Sarutobi. Naruto sighed in frustration. "But Kakashi's always late." he grumbled. Sakura was already there. They were still waiting on Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Why are you always so impatient?" she asked him. "Not impatient. Anxious. I wonder what this emerbency mission is all about." replied Naruto. "Well, you have to figure that it's either a possible attack on Konoha or a rescue mission, maybe." Sakura said, thinking out loud.

Then there was knock at the door. "Enter." Sarutobi ordered. The door swung open to reveal Sasuke, who promptly entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Guess I beat Kakashi-Sensei here. Figures. He's always late."

"Sasuke..." Sakura drew out his name and practically danced to him. "Ohaio." she greeted warmly. Sasuke smirked and raised his head smugly before turning away. 'Ooh...So cool!' Sakura thought. Naruto thought he was going to lose his breakfast, but greeted Sasuke himself.

"Hey ya, Sasuke." Naruto said, greeting him in his usual manner with his trademark smile. Sasuke simply smirked and nodded. Though he wouldn't show it or complain about it, he was always peeved by Kakashi's constant tardiness.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, Kakashi stood there with his one visible eye focued on the orange book in his hand. "Morning everyone. So what's the situation?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the glares of the rest of his team.

"Couldn't you be on time for once, ya perv?" Naruto remarked. "Well, see, the truth is, you all live closer than I do." Kakashi replied. "Yeah, whatever." Sarutobi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before speaking.

"As I said before, this is a mission of the highest importance, a rescue mission. Team Asuma was due to return for their mission debriefing around noon yesterday, but never made it. They are presumed captured."

"Captured by who?" Sakura asked. "We're not sure right now. All we know is their return path." replied Sarutobi. "Well could their mission have anything to do with it?" she asked. Sarutobi shook his head.

"It was a D Rank mission, a simple search and rescue. Someone had gone missing in the wilderness. Team Asuma consists of, of course Asuma, but also Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi."

"Strange. It seems Tean Kurenai would be better suited for that task." Kakashi remarked. "Funny you should mention that. You see, the village they were aiding was recovering from a long war that was in the process of being settled.

"The conflict was so bad even the village leader got involved. When he went MIA, they requested our aid. Team Kurenai was sent to help track and rescue the leader. What was left of the village's military had gone out searching with them, leaving the village virtually defenseless."

"So Team Asuma was sent to defend the village against any further attacks while Team Kurenai tracked down the leader." Kakashi summarized. Sarutobi nodded. "I take it then, that Team Kurenai is also MIA?" he asked.

"No. Team Kurenai arrived on time, around noon yesterday. They had left a little ahead of Team Asuma, who had remained behind to ensure the stability of the village before heading out. We anticipated they would be a couple of hours behind, but they never showed up.

"I summoned Team Kurenai this morning for more waiting, but after a couple of hours, the team still didn't show up. We've chosen Team Seven for the retrieval task because of Kosuke. This situation could be dangerous, so let him check it out for you before you barge in."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Sarutobi continued. "Team Kurenai will aid you in this mission. They are gathering equipment and supplies as we speak. Meet them at the front gate as soon as possible. And one other thing..."

Sarutobi unrolled a map and point out the village's location. "This is the village they were heading back from. All of this is dense forest, so it would have been a straight shot back to Konoha. Team Kurenai already knows this. Good luck everyone, please bring back our missing team safely."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Well, what has our wayward team gotten themselves into? And who is behind it? Keep reading and maybe you'll find out. Hope you enjoyed this installement, until next time.


	4. A Conspiracy Is Born

AN: I'm sure this is sounding really old, but again I'll beg for reviews. If you love it so far, then say so. If you hate it and think I'm the worst writer ever, say it. But whatever you write as a review, please tell me why. I would like to thank NiebieskiLis for reviewing. That's my first review on this and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thanks for noticing that by the way. To answer your question, Sarutobi, Kakashi, and possibly also Jiraiya know about it, but they would never tell Naruto. Naruto himself doesn't know about it. They wouldn't tell him to protect the village. They would fear his anger would cause the Kyubi to surface like never before...But you never know. He might still find out. On with the story and again, please read and review.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

An hour had passed and Kosuke along with the rest of Team Seven had finished gathering their supplies. They headed towards the gates of Konoha to meet up with Team Kurenai, who had beat them there by only ten minuets.

"Kurenai..." Kakashi greeted. Though Kurenai tried not to show it, she seemed a bit distraught at the possibility of losing Asuma. Kakashi had an idea of the relationship between Asuma and Kurenai but neither of them would ever admit to it.

"Morning Kakashi." Kurenai replied, trying not to sound sad. She knew a ninja who let their personal feelings get in the way would not be as effecient in battle. "Kosuke, let me introduce you to everyone." said Kakashi.

"This is Kurenai. She's the leader of Team Kurenai." Kosuke bowed respectfuly. "Ohaio, Kurenai-Sensei." he greeted. "The one with the ninja hound is Kiba Inuzuka. His ninja hound is Akamaru." Kiba smirked smugly. "Welcome to Konoha."

"The one with the glasses is Shino Aburame." Shino made no move of any sort, except to simply reply "Hello." Again Kosuke bowed. "Nice to meet you." he greeted. "And the last of their team is-" Kosuke finished for Kakashi. "Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to see you again. Here's to hoping the mission goes well."

"Kosuke, before we head out, you should take a moment to familiarize yourself with your team mates and their abilities. Naruto is average with taijutsu and has mastered the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Sakura has excellent chakra control and is also decent with taijutsu. Sasuke's Sharringan allows him to copy other ninjutsu and he's a master of the Fire Style.

"For Team Kurenai, Kiba is a master tracker. Both him and Akamaru have an incredibly sharp sense of smell. They're best with taijutsu and ninjutsu. Shino is also an excellent tracker. He can use his bugs to either track or attack. And Hinata utilizes the Byakugan, her families Kekei Genkai, to spot targets miles away. She has excellent chakra control and is best with taijutsu and ninjutsu."

Kosuke nodded. "Thank you Kakashi-Sensei. Now, I think it's necessary for them to know my abilities." Kakashi and Kurenai both nodded in agreement. "I am Kosuke Madarame, Fire Style master including fire clones. I'm also a Black Zodiac master, an experienced swordsman, and I have a summoning jutsu.

"I have been instructed to investigate anything that could be too dangerous to you, so please don't hesitate to ask. I was once a Hidden Flame ANBU after all." Everyone nodded and Kakashi turned to Kurenai. "Now that the introductions are done, shall we go?" he asked.

Kurenai nodded and the nine of them set out. "We'll go on ahead to try and track them." Kurenai said as her and her team picked up speed and pulled away from the group. "I'll go with them. If the enemy attacks, they'll be more likely to attack them."

Kakashi had no problem with that. Kosuke was just doing as he had been instructed. "Naruto, go with him." Naruto nodded and flew off with Kosuke and the rest of Team Kurenai. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Sakura asked.

"They'll be fine. Someone from our team has to stay with him. Naruto will do just fine." Kakashi replied. "Do you think Naruto will really know the right thing to do?" she asked. "No, I think Kosuke will though. And Naruto will have his back, whatever happens. It seems those two have grown closer over night."

The two teams moved like this along Team Asuma's projected return path for several hours. Kiba and Akamaru had been well on the scent of their trail for hours, but still they saw no sign of anyone.

Kosuke had been in the lead with Kurenai and the others right behind him. He dropped out of the canopy and stopped dead in his tracks, startling the others. "Something wrong Kosuke?" asked Kurenai.

"No. I just thought it might be a good idea to check out the map and figure out our location. Last thing we need is to go missing now." Kurenai nodded and pulled out the map. "At the rate we're going, we ought to be about here." Shino said, placing his finger down on the map.

"We should be about ten miles out, north, north east of Konoha. We're about a third of the way between Konoha and the other village." Kosuke glanced over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, why don't you relay that information to Team Seven for us."

"But Kakashi has asked me to stay with you." Kosuke sighed. "Fine then we'll go together. Everyone sit tight. We won't be long." Naruto and Kosuke took off in the opposite direction they had been traveling and soon caught up to Team Seven.

"Everything alright?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah. We had just stopped to look at the map and decided to relay our current position back to you." Kosuke replied. "And?" Kakashi asked. "About ten miles north east of Konoha. A third of the distance to the other village has been covered."

Kurenai took out a small jug of water and took a drink before passing it around to the rest of her team when suddenly everyone seemed to vanish. She seemed to be caught in her own worst nightmare. But to the rest of the team, she appeared to be in great pain.

"Kurenai-Sensei? Hey what's wrong?" Kiba was getting worried. This was looking like an attack. Suddenly something hit him hard and he went down. Whoever had done it seemed to be gone now. Shino and Hinata looked at eachother, thoroughly confused.

Before Shino knew it, he was out too, and Hinata activated her Byakugan just in time to catch a glimpse of someone striking her from behind, also sending her to the ground. When Kosuke and the rest of Team Seven caught up, they were gone, all except for Kurenai.

Kakashi went to Kurenai, trying to shake her out of her haze. "Kurenai! Snap out of it." Kurenai shook her head, trying to come to her senses. "What happened?" she asked before noticing the rest of her team had gone missing.

"Where are Kiba, Shino, and Hinata?" she asked. Kakashi shrugged. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I don't suppose you would have anything to do with this?" Kakashi asked, turning his attention to Kosuke.

"No. They were all here just a moment ago before we came to report in." he explained. "He's right. He had nothing to do with it." Kurenai confirmed. "It was like I was trapped in a nightmare, being forced to endure years of pain and suffering."

"Tsukiyomi." Sasuke muttered, just barely loud enough for everyone else to hear. "What?" Kurenai asked. "Tsukiyomi is a genjutsu created by the Mangekyo Sharringan. My brother Itachi is the only Uchiha left who has it."

"So you think Itachi is behind this?" Kakashi asked. "Can't say for sure if he masterminded it, but he was definately involved. And by the way, looks like they left a note." Sasuke said, pulling the note from the kunai that pinned it to the tree.

"Note reads 'If you want to see your friends again, follow the snakes.' Strange though, I don't see any snakes." Suddenly, a swarm of snakes moved out of the trees and down to the ground, following a set course. "Hold back. I'll check it out." Kosuke said.

"Fire Clone Jutsu." Kosuke formed the appropriate seal and had his fire clone move ahead to follow the snakes. They led him to a very large cave. The clone moved into the cave slowly, carrying only a kunai for defense if necessary.

As the clone moved deeper into the cave, he saw the three from Team Kurenai who had been kidnapped, along with the four from Team Asuma. Moving deeper into the cave, the clone could identify no immidiate threat, but his gut feeling told him they were there.

The clone stabbed himself with the kunai and poofed away, immidiately giving Kosuke the images it saw. "They're there. All seven of them." Kosuke said. "How do you know? Can you be certain?" Kosuke nodded. "My clone saw them. We should advance with caution."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The group landed in front of the cave Kosuke's clone had followed the snakes to. "Alright, let me check this out. All I ask for is cover. When I'm sure it's all clear, I'll signal you." Kakashi and Kurenai nodded and Kosuke proceeded.

Kosuke drew his sword and cautiously entered the cave. He didn't apply the Fire Style to it though sense he wanted to avoid detection. Keeping his senses sharp for chakra use, he ventured deeper into the cave, only to notice the seven ninja held to the wall by snakes.

When he was certain everything was clear, Kosuke created a fire clone and sent it to get the rest of the group. Kakashi and Kurenai moved in with the others and also saw only the ninja pinned to the wall.

"I'll get them down." Kosuke said, forming hand seals. "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu." he said, burning the snakes off of Hinata first. "Hinata...Hinata, can you hear me?" he asked. Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

"Kosuke...Where am I? What's going on?" she asked. "No time for that now. If you are able, please use your Byakugan and keep an eye out for enemies." Hinata stood and nodded. She didn't feel too bad, so she activated her Byakugan.

"Sasuke, help me burn the rest of them down." Kosuke instructed. Sasuke nodded and in a few moments, they had everyone free and were in the process of trying to bring them back to conciousness.

"Two targets approaching from the mouth of the cave. They appear to be ninja." Hinata informed. Everyone was awake and ready now. They were going to have to fight their way out. The first face they saw was that of Itachi Uchiha.

"You bastard. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, pepared to fight. Then the second face came into view, the face of the sadistic Orochimaru. "Allow me to explain. You're all free to go, except the nine tails brat."

Then it dawned on Kakashi. Everyone else were to be traded in exchange for Naruto. It didn't occour to him that Itachi might team up with him. But as the gears continued to turn, he couldn't figure out how they knew the Hokage would send Team Seven.

"No one's going with you." Sasuke said, dashing towards Itachi, who easilly dodged the attack and brought an elbow to the back of his head. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out in horror. "Bastard!" Naruto spat.

Itachi must have hit him pretty hard, because Sasuke was out cold. Naruto growled. "You're dead!" Kakashi grabbed him by the collar and stopped him before he could attack. "Naruto stop! You are his objective!"

"Lemme go damnit! I'm gonna kill him!" Kakashi held tightly, not letting him go. "Remember the bridge in the Land of The Waves? You used the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra against Haku. Itachi is part of an organization that desires that power.

"By order of the Hokage, I am obligated to do what is necessary to keep that power out of the wrong hands." By this time, Naruto had clamed down a bit, enough to catch most of Kakashi's explanation.

Reluctantly, he withdrew from the fight. "Sakura, you grab Sasuke. Kiba, she'll need a distraction. Shino, clear a safe path for them. You guys are our mission objective. Go!" Kiba prepared for his attack with Man/Beast Mimicry.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba attacked the two ninja giving Sakura the distraction she needed. Shino created a wall with his bugs and infused it with chakra to box out Orochimaru and Itachi. "Wake up!" Naruto said, shaking Sasuke awake. "C'mon, we're leaving Sasuke.

Jumping to his feet, Sasuke moved out with everyone else and Kiba barely had enough time to withdraw. It was thanks to Kosuke that they were able to get away smoothly. Itachi turned and headed out after them, leaving Orochimaru and Kosuke to clash.

What no one had noticed was that Kosuke had sent out three fire clones to split up the three teams until he could catch up. The three team leaders reluctantly allowed it, comforted only by the knowledge that Kosuke would know the location of each clone, and vice versa.

Orochimaru grinned sadisticaly behind his sword which was now locked against Kosuke's. "You fool. Do you really think you can all get away?" he asked. "My clones will take care of them in my absence. Besides, now you are my only opponent."

"Fool. He'll send his own clones after them, you know? Itachi is no amateur." Orochimaru remarked. "Yes I know. But then it will be clone against clone and he'll be easy to defeat. The odds are against him, two out of three."

"Perhaps. But there's still a one in three chance that he'll actually be attacking the right team. And when he destroys that clone, they'll be defenseles." said Orochimaru with a sadistic smirk.

"Which is why I will deal with you quickly and catch up to them." Kosuke pushed him back and knocked back his sword, delivering a hard kick, driving him from the cave. Now Kosuke could see his opponent better and read his movements.

The Itachi clone chasing after Team Asuma had caught up with the group, attacking the person closest to him, which had been Ino, who just barely noticed the attack only a moment bfore the Kosuke clone blocked the attack, countering and sending off the clone in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, you saved me...Uh, what was your name again?" The clone turned to face Ino, who's eyes practically morphed into hearts. "It's Kosuke, and actually, I'm just a clone, but I'm sure my master would have done the same."

"Keep moving, we're not out of the woods yet." Asuma instructed. The clone and Ino nodded and headed off, following the rest of team Asuma. Ino had decided now that she would thank the real Kosuke in person later.

Back at the cave, the battle between Orochimaru and Kosuke was just heating up. "It would seem I'm going to need more power to kill you." he remarked, biting his thumb before running it across his palm.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Suddenly, Orochimaru stood atop a giant purple snake. "What have you disturbed me for?" Asked Manda with anger. "I have a pest to get rid of and I can do it easier with you. It's the little red head over there. Kill him!"

Manda asked no further questions and simply attacked. Kosuke cut his finger on the blade of his sword and ran the blood along the flat surface of the blade. "Summoning Jutsu!" The summoning command etched into the blade glowed red and fire on the sword raged.

Before Manda could strike, he was stopped by the mouth of a giant dragon. The dragon held Manda by the neck just below his head. Kosuke ran down and stood on Manda's head, driving his sword into it several times.

On the last strike, he jumped and drove the blade of his sword into the top Manda's mouth, pinning him in place. "Hold him there, Kaen" Kosuke withdrew his blade from Manda and charged after Orochimaru.

In a single swift strike, Kosuke cut through Orochimaru. But it wasn't really Orochimaru, or so it seemed. He had used a replacement body to make his escape. A moment later, Manda poofed away, as did Kaen. Kosuke sheathed his sword and went after the others.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Itachi noticed that one of his clones had been dispelled already. But his disappointment was soon replaced with a sadistic smirk, realizing he had chosen the right team to follow. "Now I have you." he remarked as he closed in on Naruto, preparing for his attack.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kosuke popped up in front of Itachi, preparing his counter attack. "Black Zodiac, Jackal!" The jutsu took affect while Itachi was in mid air, sending him to the ground with coutless lacerations all over his body.

Naruto had seen the whole thing and was shocked at the effect of just that one attack. "Kosuke, what the hell was that?" he asked. "It was an attack from the Black Zodiac. He'll most likely live. But he'll be in a whole lot of pain for the next few days."

"So how'd it go with our scaley friend back there?" Kakashi asked. "Fine. I don't think we'll be hearing from him for a while either. According to my clones, the other two teams are safe, and they are redirecting the teams to meet back up with us. We should be seeing them any moment now."

True to his word, as Team Seven continued on their path, they were quickly joined by Team Kurenai, and then by Team Asuma only a few minuets later. "Sound off." Kakashi ordered. "Team Asuma, safe and sound." reported Asuma. "Ditto for team Kurenai, all are safe and accounted for."

"Excellent. Then let us return to Konoha. We will immediately report to Lord Hokage to debrief the mission." Kakashi instructed. "And no more splitting up." he added. "Understood!" replied everyone.

The trip back to Konoha only took them a few hours. They proceeded directly to see the Hokage. "First, let's start with Team Asuma's debriefing of the previous mission." Asuma nodded and promptly began his explanation.

"We reported to the village along with Team Kurenai. Our team stayed in the village to help defend in case there was an attack. There were none." Kurenai immediately took over for her part of the debriefing for the previous mission.

"Team Kurenai left the village to search the surrounding area for the lord of the village. With my team's expert tracking skills, we found the lord in no time and escorted him back to the village. Immediately following, we prepared to leave along with Team Asuma."

Asuma said "Actually, we decided to stay behind for a couple of hours to make sure everything was secure and the village was adequately equipped to defend itself. When we were certain all was well, we followed Team Kurenai."

"Team Kurenai arrived on time as planned, but Team Asuma did not." Kurenai added. Asuma proceeded to explain. "On our way back, we stopped for a brief rest. As we prepared to move out, I felt as though I were being forced to experience a thousand deaths in the time span of a single second."

"Tsukiyomi again." Sasuke remarked. Sarutobi nodded and motioned for Asuma to continue. "That was the last thing I remember." Kakashi took over the debriefing. "Team Seven left along with Team Kurenai to retriev Team Asuma.

"Team Kurenai moved on ahead of us to scout. Kosuke and Naruto went with them to defend, should any one attack. We covered a third of the distance, Team Kurenai stopped for a rest and to look at the map."

"When Kosuke and Naruto fell back to relay our coordinated to Team Seven, I also experienced this Tsukiyomi technique. When I came to, the rest of my team were gone." Kurenai said. "Kosuke's scouting discovered the cave where all seven were being held." Kakashi added.

"Did you encounter any enemies?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes. Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru." Sarutobi frowned thoughtfuly. "Why would those two be working together?" he thought out loud. Kakashi had a theory but didn't want to discuss it in front of his team.

"Kosuke and Sasuke managed to free the others before those two showed up. Our team and Team Kurenai worked together to get everyone out. Kosuke remained behind to hold off Orochimaru. Unfortunately he couldn't keep Itachi back as well." Kakashi continued.

"The three teams split up and Kosuke sent out three clones to help out, and to keep track of everyone. After dealing with Orochimaru, he caught up and took care of Itachi before helping the three teams reunite. We proceeded to the village from there."

Sarutobi nodded. He was happy the mission had been a success. "Understood. Well done everyone. All teams dismissed." Twelve ninja turned to leave but Kakashi remained. "Something on your mind, Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked.

The rest of his team gave him curious looks but Kakashi told them to go on ahead, that he had some other business to discuss with Lord Hokage. "What's on your mind?" Sarutobi asked. "Something about the mission didn't seem right to me."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked. "Obviously, Naruto was their true objective. The others were to be bartered back in exchange for Naruto." Sarutobi furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfuly. "So the Akatsuki are already after the Nine-Tailed Fox." It was a statement, not a question, and Kakashi knew it.

"The question is..." Kakashi continued. "How did they know you would send Team Seven for the retrieval mission?" Sarutobi knew what he was getting at. "You think Kosuke might have had something to do with this?"

"I can't say for certain at this point. But either he was directly involved or he knows someone who was. Normally, I don't think Itachi and Orochimaru would have a reason to work with eachother."

"So either Kosuke, or someone Kosuke knows, knew I would send Team Seven speciffically because Kosuke is on their team. So you think someone is uniting those two then, one way or the other?" Kakashi nodded. "No doubt in my mind."

"It's an interesting theory. Of course the other problem is, how could they possibly have known I would choose Team Seven?" Sarutobi asked. "I think someone had a hunch and then saw them leaving the front gates."

"Now you're suggesting a possible spy. Or perhaps Kosuke himself is a spy. Interesting. Follow him tomorrow and let me know what you learn. If it's true that he is spying, or that he had anything to do with the abductions, then we'll have to sentence him. Dismissed."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

So what did you guys think? Any mistakes? Any projections on who might possibly be the master mind here? Thanks again to the one reviewer. Thanks for reading, see you next time!


	5. The Chunin Exams Part I

AN: I'd like to, once again thank everyone who has read the story to this point. I'd also like to clear up some confusion. The scenes with Kakashi in the Hidden Flame village were flashbacks. I guess I should have said so. Gomen nessai. At this point in the story, Sarutobi is the Hokage. And he's made a judgement to give Kosuke a chance because he was young when he comitted those crimes. He was only doing as he was told. Kushina's death was necessary for the story and will later create tension between Kosuke and Naruto. I can't say much else on it. Kosuke's probation is also necessary because he will eventually prove himself as the lesser evil. Things will make more sense later on, I encourage you all to keep reading. Thanks to MistressWinowyll for bringing these items up. Please continue to read and review. On with the story.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Naruto woke the next morning once again to the sound of the birds chirping outside his window. He promptly got dressed and went outside to the back of the complex where he found Kosuke once again finishing up his morning excercises.

When he finished up, he dropped down from the tree. "Ohaio, Naruto." Kosuke greeted. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and returned the greeting. "Ohaio. So, we gonna do some more training today?" he asked.

"Sure. I still have two more styles I can teach you, if you're willing to learn." Kosuke offered. "You bet. I'm always willing to learn new techniques." Kosuke smirked. "Good." He immediately dropped into a back stance and sent a kick at Naruto's head.

Naruto blocked the attack and prepared to counter, but Kosuke managed to get away from him before he could, sending a reverse sidekick to his gut. Naruto regained his ballance and threw a punch to Kosuke's face.

Kosuke easilly blocked the attack and brought a knee to his gut, doubling him over. Before Naruto could counter Kosuke came down with an axe kick, sending Naruto to the ground. Placing a knee on his shoulder, Kosuke applied pressure to the arm bar he now had Naruto in.

"All right, already!" pleaded Naruto. Kosuke released the hold and allowed Naruto to stand. "Did you notice anything about those last two exchanges?" Kosuke asked. Naruto tilted his head in thought, but couldn't come up with an answer.

"I defended only with my upper body and attacked only with my lower body. This style is called the Mantis style. Also, note that I combined the Lotus style with it." Naruto nodded, now noticing the things Kosuke had just pointed out.

From a tree, Kakashi had watched the exchanges between the two ninja. 'Training with him should be good for Naruto. He's learning how to fight defensively now, too. The things he learns from Kosuke will really diversify him more as a ninja.' he thought.

"By the way, I was just wondering, do you have any original jutsu yet?" Kosuke asked. "Oh yeah, I do." Naruto replied triumphantly. "It's such a good technique, even the Hokage fell for it. All of my senseis have fallen for it so far also."

"Oh really? Funny, I didn't have you pinned as much of a prodigy." Kosuke teased. Naruto ignored the teasing for once. "Oh I'm sure you'll like it also." he remarked, placing his hands into the proper seal. "Sexy Jutsu!."

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, a very voluptuous female version of Naruto stood before him, blode hair, blue eyes and all. Kosuke raised an eyebrow for a moment before his eyes ventured down to notice she was completely naked.

"Heh...so...cute..." Kosuke mumbled before taking control of his perverted side. He blushed a bright crimson and turned his head. "What, you don't think I'm sexy enough?" Naruto teased as he came closer.

"N-no, that's not it." Kosuke said, puting his hand out in front of him without looking, trying to jesture to Naruto to stop. By accident, his hand caught one of the female Naruto's breasts and he immediately turned his head back.

"Heh...so...soft..." remarked Kosuke's perverted alter ego. "Ooh...Don't squeeze me so hard..." Naruto teased again. Kakashi's eyes widened into perfectly round pupilless orbs, then he fought to stifle a laugh and keep from falling out of the tree.

When Kosuke heard what Naruto said, he fell back and fought off a small nosebleed. "Would you knock it off already!?" he exclaimed. A puff of smoke brought the real Naruto back who promptly fell to the ground in laughter.

"That was great, you should have seen your face. It was priceless." Kosuke shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Heh. I see where that could be useful in a fight." he remarked. "Oh, you like? I can do it again?" Kosuke blushed and shook his head vigorously. "No, we should get back to practice." he insisted.

"By the way, what time is it?" Naruto asked. "My morning work outs usually last two hours. I've been up since seven." replied Kosuke. "What!? Aww man, I'm late for team practice. We gotta get to the training grounds. Actually, Sasuke and Sakura are probably there but knowing Kakashi-Sensei, he probably hasn't even gotten out of bed yet." Little did either of them know that this was one time when Naruto would be wrong about Kakashi.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Naruto and Kosuke rushed over to the training grounds to train with the rest of Team Seven. As Naruto had thought, Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Their timing couldn't have been worse. They entered the trainning grounds to the sight of an out of breath Sasuke kneeling over Saskura in a rather compromising position.

"We're here! Hey how's it going-Whoah!" Sakura had a light blush on her face until she noticed Naruto and Kosuke, which only caused it to darken. Sasuke whipped his head up to see the two ninja before them, both in shock at what they were seeing.

It was common knowledge that Saskura, and every other kunoichi her age in Konoha, had a crush on Sasuke, but to see her actually acting on it was shocking. Sasuke rolled over and stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes and greeting Kosuke and Naruto with a simple "Ohaio."

"Why do you two look so shocked?" Sasuke asked. "This is a training ground. We were working on Taijutsu and I fell and landed on top of her." Sasuke explained. Naruto shook away the shock. "Sure it was an accident?" he asked Sasuke, elbowing him lightly with a mischievious smirk on his face.

"Quiet you!" Sakura said, pounding Naruto into the ground with a single strike. "Hey, what'd ya do that for? I was only kidding." Naruto defended. "Why do you think, idiot? And you're late again too. Why can't you have more in common with Kakashi-Sensei other than the fact that you are both late all the time?"

"Sorry about that. I guess it's partially my fault. I didn't know the team was meeting for practice this morning." Kosuke said, offering an explanation and trying to change the subject. "You didn't know because he didn't tell you!" Sakura barked.

"Can we break it up? Shouting matches won't help with our training." Sasuke said. "I agree. Ohaio, Sasuke, Sakura." Sakura took a moment to breath and let the vain on her forehead go away before turning with a frustrated "Hmph!"

"And by the way Naruto, I have no romantic interest in Sakura." Sasuke said as he turned to Naruto. Sakura's frustration and anger turned to a disappointed pout. She saw him as a romantic challenge. No matter what, she would have him.

There was a cloud of smoke and suddenly Kakashi appeared behind the orange book. Everyone gave Kakashi cold stares for being late, except Kosuke who simply covered his face in shame of his present company. A prodigy, a whiner, a slacker, and a pervert. Some company is better than no company, he thought.

"What?" Kakashi asked. The three genin shook their heads. Kakashi needed no explanation, he was just trying to get a rise out of them. "Well, we should get started. The Chunin exams will be starting soon. And all of you need to be in top form if you're going to make Chunin."

"Yeah that's right, I'm gonna be a chunin, believe it!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked at him with annoyance. "Naruto...You're so anoying." Sasuke remarked. "Perhaps we should get them to training before they kill eachother." Kosuke suggested to Kakashi.

"Yes, well, there's little more I can teach them really. I can help them with sparring, but from what I have heard, you and Naruto have been training quite a bit lately." Kakashi remarked. "Yes that's true. Naruto could be quite a splendid ninja with what I have been teaching him. Not that he isn't already a great ninja but there's always room for improvement."

"Well then, why don't you take the reins for a while. I think I'll catch up on my reading in the meantime." Naruto scoffed. "Pervy and lazy...But I guess we really wouldn't have it any other way." The others nodded in agreement.

"Well I suppose Naruto is ahead of what I can teach you. Naruto, just go through the paces, and if either of them need any help with anything, help them out." Kosuke instructed. Naruto nodded and followed suit as Kosuke moved into a middle stance, the standard position for the Lotus style.

"This stance is called a middle stance and is the basis for the Lotus style." Everyone else took note and got into position next to Naruto. "This style is best used for defensive and counter techniques. Naruto, please help me demonstrate."

Naruto attacked Kosuke, throwing a punch at him. Kosuke guarded by first catching his fist between his hand and chest. He delivered a light tap to the elbow to indicate to the other two that it was a good distraction point. He then stepped in and swept Naruto to the ground.

"Oh I get it. This style is very technical, reliant on the pressure points of the body." Kosuke smirked and clapped his hands together once, pleased with Sakura's assessment. "Yes indeed, Sakura. But that's not all it depends on. You must know how to read your opponents moves and be fast enough to block and counter them."

"Seems too defensive. What good is a style that has no attacks except to react to your opponent's attack?" Sasuke remarked. "So you're more of an 'attack quick and get it over with' kind of guy, aren't you? Then I suppose you'll like the other two styles I'll teach you."

"But if you doubt this style's abilities that much, feel free to come at me however you like." Kosuke challenged. Sasuke smirked and tried to kick Kosuke, but he blocked the kick and mimiced a strike to the knee before sweeping the other leg out from underneath Sasuke.

"You see? It would have ended badly for you. This style goes well with pressure points, just as Sakura said. Sakura, would like to help me demonstrate this style against weapons?" Sakura nodded and drew a kunai from her pouch, attacking with a simple thrust.

Kosuke encircled her arm and and tapped her elbow lightly before moving behind her and placing a foot on the back of one of her knees. From there he disarmed her and set the point of the kunai at the base of her neck. "This is the best position you can have on your opponent. There isn't much they can do on their knees with you behind them."

Sakura stood and got back in line with the rest of the team. "Thank you, Sakura. Now, for the second style, there is another stance." Kosuke pointed his left foot forward and moved his other foot back sideways, slightly leaning against it. "This is called a back stance."

"The back stance is used as the basis for the Mantis Style because it allows you to put leverage into your attacks. Naruto, please help me demonstrate." Naruto nodded and fell into the Lotus Style to block Kosuke's incoming kick.

Naruto then trhew a punch, which Kosuke blocked using the Lotus Style before delivering a knee to his stomach, an attack from the Mantis Style. "So the Mantis Style utilizes the lower body for attack and the upper body for defense. It doesn't make sense though. Why not combine the two styles into one?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the Mantis Style is more offensive, reliant on accuracy, where as the Lotus Style is more dependant on speed and agility. One is used as for defense and disarming while the other is used primarilly for attack. The two can be used in conjunction however. Did you notice how I suddenly changed stances when Naruto attacked me?" Kosuke replied.

"So the secret to these techniques is in the stances then?" Sasuke asked. "Mostly. But as I said before, the Lotus also depends on speed and agility, while the Mantis Style requires accuracy and a great deal of paitience. Now then, why don't we pair off. Kakashi?"

Kakashi fell out of the tree and landed on his feet. "I'm assuming you could use these techniques well?" he asked. "I never have, but I was paying attention. I can do it, no problem." he replied. "All right then, time for some practice. Everyone attack and defend using only the Lotus and Mantis Styles."

Everyone nodded and began practicing against the two ninja. They practiced this way for about two hours before deciding to take a break. Naruto talked the rest of the team into Ichiraku ramen for lunch. The five of them sat down to order their meals and relax a bit before they would begin their afternoon training.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So where did you learn these styles?" Sakura asked as she made her selection from the menu. "The Land of Waves is a long way from the Hidden Flame village, and one can travel quite far in a year's time." Kosuke explained.

"So you learned them in your travels from the Hidden Flame Village?" Kosuke nodded before his eyes widnened at Naruto's order of six bowls of miso ramen, ten bowls of teriyaki beef ramen, and four bowls of chicken ramen.

"Do you really think you should eat that much before after noon practice?" Kosuke asked. "You're right. Maybe I should have ordered thirty bowls instead." Kosuke nearly fell off his stool in shock. "He always eats like that before practice. I don't know how he doesn't get sick." Kakashi remarked.

"I think the bigger question is, where does he put it all?" Sakura wondered. Kosuke knew he could eat quite a bit if he were extremely hungry but he could never eat as much as Naruto. "It's his firey passion of youth! It runs so deep that it even reaches the very depths of his stomach!" Lee yelled.

Everyone turned to see the very energetic genin along with his sensei and the rest of his team. "Oh, I suppose you guys are preparing for the Chunin Exams too?" Kakashi asked Gai. "That's right. I'll make a chunin out of every one of them if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh, so I guess you're the new kid in town. I've heard good things about you. You got a name?" Gai asked Kosuke. "Kosuke Madarame. And what shall I call you?" he asked. "I'm Might Gai, leader of Team Gai."

"Lee is the one dressed like me." Kosuke waved to Lee, who greeted him in turn. "It is great to meet someone who has such a passionate fire of youth!" Kosuke raised an eyebrow at the greeting but said "Nice to meet you."

"And my other two students are Neji and Tenten." Tenten smiled and greeted. "Nice to meet you." Kosuke nodded. "And I suppose you must be a Hyuuga?" he asked Neji. "I saw you at the compound the other day."

"I am curious as to why they brand someone with the caged bird seal who is not in the Hyuuga clan." Neji remarked. Since Kosuke wore his Hidden Flame head band as a hair tie, the caged bird seal was clearly visible on his forehead, and he had forgotten all about it.

"Eh, well, it's a long story. Suffice it to say I am on probation." Kosuke explained. "Probation? So you're a criminal?" Neji asked. "I have commited some crimes here in Konoha some time ago, but I've changed, and so as part of my probation, I'm a defender for Team Seven."

"But why would a ninja need a defender? A ninja's life is full of danger. You could stifle their training if you always come to their rescue." Kosuke shook his head. "I let them handle their mission, but if there's a possibility one of them might die, then I get involved. They're no good to the Hidden Leaf village dead, right?"

Neji scoffed. "If they can't keep themselves alive during a mission, then they have no place as a shinobi." Kakashi could see tension rising between the two ninja. He had heard of Neji's superior intelect and combat skills, but if it came down to it, he didn't think he could handle Kosuke.

"Listen, I feel as much responsible for these three as Kakashi does. That's a cold hearted thing you just said in front of them and I'll thank you to apollogize to them at once." Neji only scoffed and stood up. "I think I'm done. I'm about ready to get back to training."

Tenten and Lee stood up and moved to follow Neji in a rush. "I'm sorry for his behavior. I'm afraid he's just in one of his moods today. I gotta get them back to training. Kosuke, it was nice meeting you. Kakashi, always a pleasure."

Everyone had already finished their meals by now and were also ready to get back to work on their training. "Ah man, that was good. Well, back to work." Naruto said, standing up. Kakashi stood up and paid the tab for his students. "Hey wait a second, Gai said you would cover their tab too."

A vain suddenly formed on Kakashi's forehead as he forked over the rest of the money for Gai's tab, all the while mumbling "Lousy freeloader." Nothing he could do about it now. He paid the bill and left with his team.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"All right, the last style I will teach you is quite dangerous and will take much more work to master than the other two. This technique, unlike the other two, actually uses chakra." The others raised their eyebrows in curiosity. This one had even Kakashi paying close attention.

"So you mean this one is not a Taijutsu?" Sakura asked. "No, it's a Taijutsu that uses chakra. This technique involves enveloping the body in a protective layer of chakra. But this chakra can also be used to attack.

"The main problem with it is that the chakra consumption is so massive, that if you use it too long you could die. On the other hand, one strike from it will completely obliterate your opponent." Kosuke explained.

"I'll demonstrate on this tree." Kosuke moved into postition, taking an offensive stance with his arms up by his side, chakra completely covering every inch of his body. "Take note of the stance. Though it uses a similar stance as the Lotus Style, it gives up speed and agility and abondons all physical defenses in exchange for raw crushing power."

Kosuke reeled back and slammed his fist into the tree with one hard crushing blow. As he turned around, the tree crumbled into dust and fluttered away with the wind. "As you can see, its effects are devastating, but remember the cost."

"That's amazing. I can't believe a Taijutsu could be so powerful." Sakura remarked. "Indeed it is powerful, now let me show you its defensive capabilities. Sasuke, please attack me with a kunai. Go after my vitals." Sasuke nodded and attacked as instructed.

Kosuke didn't even bother to guard himself. The kunai appeared to have made contact but in fact stopped just short of the flesh. "These are the characteristics of the Tortise Style. Wide, powerful attacks, no physical defenses. You must also be careful, however. There is one spot on the body from which this chakra shield is produced. This point is the Tortise Style's only weakness."

"Where is this spot located on the body?" Sakura asked. "Typically, middle of the back. But if you have enough chakra control, you can relocate it. And never tell anyone its location once you have relocated it. The same goes for me. I will not say where I have relocated mine."

"I have one condition and one condition only to this style. You practice it only in my company. If you injure yourselves too badly, I have a way to heal you. To use this style, simply focus your chakra to the middle of your back and let it flow from that point."

The three of them nodded and tried to do as he had instructed. Sakura got it almost immediately, just as Kakashi had expected. Sasuke put very little effort into it but also used too much chakra. Naruto, try as he might, couldn't get it. Kakashi knew from the start that this style would be perfect for Sakura.

"Excellent, Sakura. Perfectly done." Kosuke remarked. "Not bad, Sasuke, but if you continue to use that much chakra, you won't last long. Reduce your chakra." Sasuke nodded and tried to do as he had been instructed. "And you, Naruto? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do it. I'm trying but I just can't do it." replied Naruto. "Don't think negative. You just have to put more effort into it." Kosuke encouraged. "He's always been like this. His chakra control is not what Sasuke's or Sakura's is. He has to put more effort to get fewer results then they do."

"Yeah so what? I'll get it, even if I have to be here all day." Kakashi laughed. "He's always been that way too. Persistent. No matter what, he'll get it, believe you me." The group spent the rest of the day practicing the styles Kosuke had taught them before going their seperate ways at the end of the day.

Kakashi had watched him all day, but didn't feel any different about him then he did before. If anything, Kosuke only helped his case. He seemed interested in helping Team Seven grow further as a team. There was nothing left for him to do except report the days details to Lord Hokage.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Lord Hokage, Kakashi Hatake is here to see you." informed his assistant. "All right, send him in." The assistant stepped out of the room and Kakashi stepped in a moment later. "So did you learn anything new about him?" he asked.

"No sir. Nothing that would prove or disprove his involvement in the abductions. He seems interested in helping Team Seven become stronger. He spent the day teaching them three new styles. I believe each of these styles could help each of the three on my team." Kakashi explained.

"You mean each of them can become more proficient ninja if they choose just one of these styles?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes sir." Sarutobi thought for a moment before asking "But he didn't reveal anything in front of them or you?"

"No sir. I did observe him this morning. He trained by himself, then trained with Naruto, then met up with the rest of Team Seven for practice. We took a lunch break around noon, he got into a brief argument with Neji Hyuuga, then he spent the rest of the day training with the team."

"What did he argue about with Neji?" Sarutobi asked. "Neji doesn't seem to agree with his place as a defender for Team Seven. I think there could be a confrontation between them in the future." Kakashi explained.

"I don't think he would incriminate himself around the others." The room fell silent for a moment before a knock disturbed their thinking. "Come in." Sarutobi ordered. The door opened and in walked Kosuke. "How did you get around without being questioned?" Kakashi asked.

"I was once an ANBU of the Hidden Flame village. Getting around this place wasn't too difficult." Sarutobi frowned. Kakashi looked worried. "Kakashi, if I might ask, why were you spying on me today?" Both ninja's eyes widened at that question.

"You think I, or at least someone I know, might have been involved in the abductions during out mission, correct?" Kosuke asked. "You must understand. We have to be certain of your alliegiance." Kakashi explained.

"Well, if you don't know by now, you'll eventually find out. I have a younger brother named Jinta. He's more powerful with the Black Zodiac than I am. He also enjoys killing and only accepts the most dangerous missions."

"So you think he could have had something to do with it?" Sarutobi asked. "Depends. Is it stranged that those other two ninja from the cave would be working together?" asked Kosuke. "Yes, it would be very strange to see them working together." Kakashi aswered.

"Jinta is smart. Possibly smart enough to organize a deal between two unlikely factions. I don't know for a fact that he had something to do with it, but if he did, watch out. If those two ninja are powerful as a team, adding him to the equation could spell disaster." Kosuke explained.

"Interesting. You think there is actually a chance he could be uniting those two?" Sarutobi asked. "Who's to say? I'm only saying it's a possibility. And if my brother were to come after me for some reason, then everyone in Konoha would be in danger."

"And is there a reason why he would come after you?" Sarutobi asked. "Not that I am aware of." That answer didn't put either of them at ease. "What does he look like?" asked Sarutobi. "Almost like me. Red hair and eyes. Only he keeps his hair shorter. And he usually wears a black hood over his clothes."

"Thank you for this information, Kosuke. I will put the word out to the patrols to be on the look out for someone with is description. You've earned a small portion of my trust." Kosuke bowed respectfuly. "I shall take my leave for the evening. Good night."

Sarutobi and Kakashi waited for him to leave before continuing their conversation. "So what do you think?" Sarutobi asked. "I think spying on him won't work any more. He can tell when he's being spyed on."

Sarutobi thought for a moment before speaking again. "I think we can trust him. But don't let your guard down around him. If this Jinta shows up during the Chunin Exams, things could get hectic. Dismissed."

Somewhere, Orochimaru and Itachi conveened with the young man who had brought them together. "So then we are in agreement then?" he asked. "Yes. We each have our own objectives, but working together will only benefeit us." Itachi remarked.

"Then I have your permission to use him?" the young man asked Orochimaru. "Only after I have marked him. Also, be aware that should he be damaged beyond repair or die, you will take his place."

"Understood. And don't worry, Itachi. Soon, you will have you Nine Tailed Fox. But for now, let us bide our time. We must allow them to make the first move before we can react to it. Agreed?" Itachi and Orochimaru nodded. "Good then. Dismissed."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

AN: So I know it was a bit of a filler chapter, but those sorts of chapters are necessary to help build the story line. Love it or hate it? Why? Any predictions on what might the future hold? Thanks for reading, until next time.


	6. The Chunin Exams Part II

Author's note: My sincerest apollogies to those who have read this fanfiction for the extremely tardy post. I'm sad to say the wait probably wasn't worth it, as this is mostly a cannon of the Chunin exams plus Kosuke. But never fear, there will be new material in the next chapter, the first chapter to fall out of cannon since chapter two. Sad to say though, a lot of this will be cannoned until we get into Shippuden. Can't wait to read MistressWinnowyl's comments on this one. Anything you guys would like to see? Questions, just ask, and please read and review.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next day, the Chunin exams began. But the teams were faced with challenges in just getting to the exam room. First, there was the genjutsu challenge. A couple of the Jounin disguised themselves as genin and wouldn't allow anyone into what appeared to be the exam room.

Sasuke saw through this genjutsu easilly and pointed out that they were only on the second floor. Once this became aparent, the other teams quickly followed suit and made their way to the third floor. The second challenged presented itself only to Team Seven.

This challenge came in the form of Rock Lee. He was interested in fighting Sasuke, but first had to deal with Naruto. He flattened him with one swift attack and sent him into the wall. Sasuke had to admit he was skilled, but was so confident he could take him out with just the short amount of time they had left to get to the first exam.

Lee proved him wrong. Sasuke couldn't even come close to matching his speed. Before Lee could deliver his final blow, however, Gai appeared and stopped the fight, reminding everyone that they wouldn't make it to the first exam if they didn't hurry.

The first exam, much to Naruto's disappointment, was a written exam. Everyone who had known him at the acedemy knew he was no good at written exams. At the beginning of the exam, everyone was given a number and told to find their assigned seats. The proctor had allowed Kosuke to sit in on the exam.

The proctor explained the rules of the exam, explaining that everyone would be given fouty-five minuets to answer the nine written questions and fifteen to answer the tenth and final question. He also explained that anyone caught cheating five times would be asked to leave the room, along with their team.

As the exam got underway, everyone, especially Naruto, found the questions to be extremely dificult for a genin. Eventually many of them figured out that the only way to pass this exam was to cheat. Naruto took a while to figure it out and strugled with the decision as he knew it would also affect Sasuke and Sakura.

He was fortunate enough to have drawn the seat next to Hinata, the girl who had watched him and admired him all his life. She offered to let him cheat off her exam, but he again decided not to because of how it would affect her if they were caught. The last thing he wanted to do was get someone as kind as her in trouble.

As time passed, Kosuke watched the students in the room, paying attention to not only Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, but also to the rest of the genin in the room. He saw how nearly everyone of them were cheating to get the answers but never said a word about it since it wasn't his place. He realized almost immediately that they had no choice but to cheat.

Finally, the fourty-five minuets aloted for the exam had passed, and the final question was about to be given. Before the final question was given, the proctor explained more rules to them. He said they could choose not to answer the final question, but they would be eliminated along with their team.

He also explained that if they got the question wrong, not only would they be emliminated along with the rest of their team, but they would never have the option to try for Chunin ever again. Some of the genin didn't think it was fair. After a few genin filed out of the room with their teams, the proctor announced that all of the reamining teams had passed.

This confused the teams, but the proctor explained that this test was not actually a written exam, but a test on how well they could gather inteligence, and that he had disguised two chunin as genin who had the skills to answer the questions so they would have someone to cheat off of.

He also explained that the final question was to test them on wether or not they could stick it out in a long mission, wether or not they would abandon their team to proctect themselves. After Anko showed up and lead them to the Forest of Death, the proctor collected the tests, realizing he had just passed Naruto, who had failed to answer a single one of the questions.

At the Forest of Death, Anko explained all of the dangers that they could expect inside. She told them they would not only be competing against the other teams, but also large forest predators. She told them they would be fighting for survival. At least she gave them the evening to rest up and prepare themselves.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Ah man, that was intense. I didn't think I was going to make it." Naruto remarked as him and Kosuke walked back to his apartment. "Don't be too sure of yourself. Remember, tomorrow is going to be physical. And I can't interfere or help in any way."

Then it suddenly hit Naruto. Why shoud he rest tonight when he can squeeze in some training before bed. "You're right. I've got to train. I can't leave anything to chance." Naruto was about to dash off to get to work on his practice when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No, Naruto. You should take this time to rest up. I think you're plenty prepared for what's to come tomorrow . You have great survival instincts, even if your ninjutsu are not the best they could be. Now come on, let's relax a little tonight. I'll treat you to Ichiraku."

Naruto's eyes widened in excitement. "All right, thanks a lot Kosuke. Well come on what are we waiting for let's go!" Naruto practically dragged Kosuke by the arm all the way to Ichiraku. The two walked underneath the awning of the stand and sat down.

"One order of teriyaki pork ramen please." Kosuke ordered. "Six bowls of what he just said and another four in chicken please." Kosuke's eyes widened at Naruto's order. He had forgotten how much the kid could eat.

'Great what was I thinking offering to treat him to ramen...Oh well, at least he won't be so worn for tomorrow's exam.' Kosuke thought. A moment passed and Kosuke noticed a certain lavender eyed girl staring at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, isn't that the girl who offered to let you cheat off her test? I think she likes you."

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata only a moment before she stepped behind the telephone pole she was hiding behind. "Uh...Hinata?" The shy Hyuuga peeked her head around the corner before slowly approaching the ramen shop, fidgeting all the while. "Uh...Um, congratulations on passing the first exam...Naruto."

Naruto gave her his million dollar grin and said "Thank's Hinata. Come on, why don't you join us. Have a seat." Hinata very lightly blushed and replied "Uhm...Thank you, Naruto...but I don't want to impose..." Kosuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. 'He's not going to offer my money for her meal is he?' he thought.

"No it's no problem at all, sit down." Naruto turned to Kosuke and said "Don't worry, I'll cover her meal." Hinata's cheeks grew a little darker with that remark. She could only hope he would notice her soon. "Hey Hinata?" Hinata turned to face him and their eyes met. "I wanted to thank you for offering to let me cheat off your test today.

"It meant a lot to me, but I didn't do it because I didn't want you to get caught." Hinata blushed deeply and turned away, closing her eyes and raising her finger to her lips nervously. 'He cares about me...' she thought. It wasn't a confession of love, but it was enough that her heart was bursting with joy at that moment.

"What can I get for you?" Ayame asked her. Hinata was so deep in her own thoughts she didn't hear her. "Hey, Hinata?" Naruto's voice brought her out of it. "Y-yes, Naruto?" she aked. "Ayame's asking what you want to order." She turned to Ayame and then glanced at the menu before ordering.

"One bowl of miso ramen please." she replied. "Yeah and put it on my tab. And also, put my meal on his tab." Ayame glanced at Kosuke for approval who simply nodded and she ran off to fill the order.

"Congratulations on passing the first exam, Naruto." a familiar voice said from behind Naruto. "Iruka-Sensei! How ya doing? And thanks for the congratulations by the way." Naruto replied. "Well you deserve it." he said as he sat down. "Hey Kosuke, this is the guy I was telling you about."

The two ninja shook hands. "Kosuke, pleased to meet you. Naruto has told me a lot about you." Kosuke said. "Really? Well he hasn't told me anything about you. Then again I haven't spoken to the little stranger since he graduated from the academy." Iruka replied.

"Aw, I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei. I've been so busy with missions and the Chunin exams I really haven't had much time for anything else. I spend my days training and my evenings chowing down on ramen." With that remark, Ayame delivered their orders and the group responded with a brief "Arigato."

"And what would you like, Iruka?" she asked. "Uh...Not very hungry right now. How 'bout a cup of sake? And bring one for my new friend here too." Ayame nodded and went to fetch the sake. "I hadn't planned on drinking any tonight, but I suppose one won't hurt." Kosuke remarked.

"Not like you have much of a choice since I'm paying. Consider it a sign of friendship if nothing else." Kosuke laughed and Naruto mumbled "See...I told ya Iruka-Sensei would know all the great night spots in Konoha." over a full mouth. After swallowing, something suddenly occoured to him.

Kosuke had said he thought Hinata liked him. He didn't completely get what he meant, especially seeing as someone as nice and gentle as her would never like him in the way Kosuke had meant. At least that's what he would have thought if he completely understood what Kosuke had meant.

"Hey, Hinata?" Hinata stopped eating for a moment and turned to his gaze, their eyes meeting once again. "Congratulations on passing the first exam. I knew you would make it. You were always good in class." Hinata smiled shyly and went back to her fidgeting habit.

"I knew you would pass too Naruto. I've always thought..." Hinata was about to say something she couldn't really say, not because she didn't want to, but because she was incapable of saying, right now at least. "You always thought what?" Naruto asked.

"When you set your mind to something...You always accomplish it. You have more drive than any of the other rookies and I'm always inspired by your spirit." Naruto only understood part of what she had said. He heard every word, but couldn't really comprehend all of it. His simple and brief reply was "Thanks Hinata."

A pained expression passed over Kosuke's face. 'Man he's so dense. She's totally in love with him and he's clueless. It's driving me crazy!' he thought. "Cheers! To success, friendship, and prosperity." Iruka said. Kosuke then noticed the glass of sake in front of him. "Cheers."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next morning, Kosuke and Naruto met up with the rest of the team before proceeding to the Forest of Death. Of course they were'nt the first team there because of Kakashi's constant tardiness, but they made it before the exam began.

Anko instructed the teams to read over a consent form so that they would only be liable for their own lives. Next, the teams were told to get in line and take a scroll before proceeding to the gate of their choice.

"Anko?" Anko turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Yes Kakashi?" she asked. "I was wondering if it might be possible to have Kosuke enter the forest with the rest of the team just in case something should go wrong."

"They won't gain anything from him rescuing them." she replied. "No, no. Just in case they should be attacked by someone other than one of the other teams. As in someone who shouldn't even be part of this exam. Shouldn't they be compeeting against other genin?" he asked.

"Well yeah. That and the forest itself." Even though she couldn't actually see it, she knew he was smiling. "Good. I don't want any ninja of a rank higher than genin to intefere. It wouldn't be right, don't you agree?" Anko shook her head in defeat. "Fine, fine. He can go in, but he can not interfer unless someone higher than a genin gets involved." Kakashi smiled. "Thank you."

"Kosuke?" Kosuke turned at the sound of his name and followed Kakashi over to the side. "Anko is going to let you in as their defender. You are not to get involved unless they are attacked by someone higher then genin, understand?"

Kosuke nodded. "Understood. Is there anything that I should be aware of?" he asked. "Nothing that has come to my attention. But better to be safe than sorry." Kosuke nodded and once the teams had entered the forest, he entered behind Team Seven, staying to the shadows and out of sight.

Almost immediately, one of the sound ninja caught up to Team Seven. Or rather, it was a sound ninja disguised as a grass ninja. Naruto got seperated from the rest of the team and Sakura and Sasuke fell under her genjutsu. Neither of them could move.

Kosuke watched from the shadows as the grass ninja attacked. Sasuke was able to break the genjutsu but soon fell prey to it again. Naruto, who had been eaten by a giant snake, managed to escape with his shadow clone jutsu and come after Sasuke and Sakura.

Kosuke breathed a sigh of reliefe as soon as he saw Naruto enter the picture, but the grass ninja gave him more to worry about when he took Naruto down quickly and then went after Sasuke. It took Sasuke a while to find his nerve, but when he did, the real fighting got under way.

Kosuke watched the two ninja exchange blows for a while until it seemed the grass ninja had the upper hand. Suddenly, three small explosions knocked her back and Sasuke took advantage of the situation by tieing her up with wires and sending a fire style attack through them.

It appeared that Sasuke had won, but the grass ninja broke the wires and part of her face appeared to have burned off. Kosuke could see the face underneath. 'So it was just a mask.' he thought. The head band changed to a sound head band and the ninja attacked, biting Sasuke on the neck and leaving the curse mark behind.

Realized then that for her, or rather him, to be able to do the things he was able to do must have meant that he was above genin level. Way above by Kosuke's assumption. He dropped out of his hiding spot to check on the three genin.

He had heard Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs to try and wake Naruto who had been unconcious and pinned to a tree. "Keep it down. You don't want to give away your position to the other teams, do you?"

"Kosuke? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was sent in by Kakashi to keep an eye on you guys and make sure no one above genin level tried to interfere. I should have seen it sooner. That man Sasuke just fought was not a grass ninja, and he certainly wasn't genin level."

"Do you know who that guy is?" she asked. "Not entirely, no. He does however remind me of a certain Sannin from Konoha." Sakura looked puzzled. "Sannin?" Kosuke paused for a moment then said "One of the three ninja trained by the Third Hokage."

"So who is he?" she asked. "My knowledge on the matter is limited. My father told me about the three Sannin from Konoha. He said one of them had snake-like abilities." he explained. "And the other two?" she asked. "A perverted underachiever and a hot headed kunoichi." Sakura's eyes widened into pupiless orbs of anger.

"That's not what I meant!" Kosuke laughed. "Your team is similar to that team from back then." Sakura asked "What do you mean?" Kosuke leaned down and sat on the branch of the tree, his legs dangling over. "This Sannin with snake-like abilities was said to be a genius. Sasuke is obviously the genius of the group. Naruto would be the underachiever and you would be the hot headed kunoichi.

A vain popped out of Sakura's forehead and began to throb. "You know, sometimes you really piss me off Kosuke." Genuine fear flashed accross Kosuke's face. "Uh, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I only meant to make an observation. And even you must be aware of your temper, Sakura."

Sakura turned her head with a reluctant "Hmph!" Kosuke knew this gesture to be her acknowledgement of defeat by now and said nothing more on the subject. "Listen Sakura, when Naruto and Sasuke wake up, don't say anything to them about my being here." Kosuke instructed.

"But you said it yourself. Sasuke is the sharpest member of our team. There's a chance he already knows." Sakura replied. "Maybe, maybe not. But even still, no one should know about my presence here. If the other teams found out, it wouldn't be fair.

"Kakashi just had a gut feeling, and like I said, I wish I had seen it sooner. But just promise me, not a word now." Sakura nodded and watched Kosuke disappear without any further words. She couldn't get help from him, she would have to do it on her own.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After learning of Orochimaru's possible intefereance with the exam, Anko had entered the forest to track him down. The three grass ninja who were supposed to be taking part in the exams had been found dead with their faces missing.

She didn't have to search long to find him, in fact he went to her. They exchanged a few words and a few attacks before the curse mark on her shoulder flared up. A closer look at the mark revealed it to be the same one he had given Sasuke.

A moment passed and Kosuke dropped out of his hiding spot, intending to defend the injured kunoichi. "You're that same guy from before, right? The one who marked Sasuke?" he asked. Orochimaru smiled sadistically.

"Yes indeed. Oh don't worry about her. She'll be fine. And as for you...I suppose you must be his brother. Things are coming together quite nicely. Anko, whatever happens, don't stop the exams. Understood?"

Just as soon as he was there, he was gone, and Anko and Kosuke were left there alone. "Are you all right?" he asked. Anko carefuly stood to her feet. "You idiot, what are you doing here? What's the status of Team Seven?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry about not noticing what was going on before now. Team Seven, as you already know, has been attacked by Orochimaru. Both Sasuke and Naruto are out cold. Sakura is tending to them even as we speak.

Anko breathed a sigh of reliefe. "That's good. But now it's clear who his target was." she remarked. "Were you and Orochimaru previously involved?" he asked. Anko's features flustered. "What do you mean by involved?" she asked angrilly.

"Were you one of his lackeys?" he asked. Anko simply nodded. "So Sasuke is his new target. What's he expect him to do?" he asked. "He's hoping Sasuke's thirst for power will drive him to his side. But Sasuke will never join him."

"I hope you're right. Sasuke's a genious. If he were to join Orochimaru, it would prove disasterous for Konoha. I'll keep a close eye on him, as I am sure Kakashi also will, but Sasuke will do as he pleases."

"What do you mean?" Anko asked. "Heh. Guess I do know him better than you. He's strong willed and...For lack of a better word, stubborn." Anko furrowed her brows but said nothing more on the subject. "Better get back to your team." Kosuke nodded. "Yes ma'am." he said before disappearing.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Fortunately for Team Seven, no other ninja above genin attacked them. They still had some difficulty but managed to make it through to the next round of the exam. Once they arrived with their scrolls, they announced that there would be preliminaries before the final rounds.

Out of all the teams there, seven managed to pass including the Sand Team, Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, the Sound Team, and of course, Team Seven. Kabuto dropped out immediately, leaving the total ninja numbering twenty.

The Preliminaries would be one-on-one matches with one very simple rule: The ninja left standing would advance to the finals. Kosuke joined Team Seven in the waiting area overlooking the arena. "Hey Kosuke, where ya been?" Naruto asked.

Kosuke took a moment to scan the arena for suspicious characters. None were obvious to him at the moment but he was sure Orochimaru was there somewhere, watching, waiting for Sasuke to fight. He wanted to see what his new puppet could do.

"Uh, Kosuke?" Naruto asked, trying to get his attention. "Yes?" Kosuke asked simply. "I asked you where ya been." Naruto replied. "Watching you." he replied simply. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked. "When you were in the Forest of Death. I was there, watching all three of you."

"What?! You mean you were there the whole time and you didn't help us at all?" he asked. "Kakashi asked me to go in and keep an eye on you guys. He told me not to get involved unless someone above genin were to attack. All of you did very well, even you."

Naruto flashed his million dollar grin and said "Gee thanks. I guess I have gotten a bit stronger thanks to your training." Sasuke scoffed. "Too bad his senses haven't sharpened though." Naruto turned to Sasuke with a growl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kosuke was watching us in the Forest of Death the whole time and you never noticed." Kosuke raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Sasuke, I was once an ANBU. I have at times even decieved other ANBU. If you're saying you knew I was there all along than I'm calling your bluff."

Kakashi cleared his throat, so as to get everyone's attention. "Let's continue this later, shall we? The first match is about to begin." The others nodded and turned their attention to the screen to see who would be fighting first. As the screen flashed names across the screen, it suddenly stopped on two names, those being Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado.

Between Sasuke's curse mark and Yoroi's unique chakra leeching abilities, it was a hard fight. But Sasuke won the match by taking a page out of Lee's Taijutsu. Immediately following the match, Kakashi wisked him off to seal off the curse mark, much to Orochimaru, and his hooded friend's, disappointment. It didn't matter, he'd catch up to him eventually.

As the matches continued, the day saw quite a few upsets, some welcomed and some unwelcomed and unbelieveable. Everyone wanted to eliminate the Sand team, as they were easilly the most powerful and most frightening team. Naruto surprisingly defeated Kiba against all odds, winning more attention from Hinata who was torn between her team mate and her long time crush.

In adition to these, Shikamaru and Shino won their fights, beating out two thirds of the Sound team, Hinata lost to her cousin Neji, Sakura and Ino fought eachother to a draw, and Lee and Chouji both suffered defeat. At the end of the day, nine ninja remained, and no one had been able to eliminate the dreaded Sand team.

The nine remaining ninja included the entire Sand team as well as five Konoha ninja and one ninja from the Sound team. These nine ninja were asked to draw numbers, which were then used to oganized them into a bracket for the final exam.

The nine ninja were given a one month break with which to train for the final exam. Shikamaru grumbled over drawing the short stick of having to fighting an extra match and that it would be more work for him. Fortunately for him, the last remaining Sound ninja would lose his life in a foolish confrontation with Gaara. So with the preliminaries behind them, the nine genin look to the future, and go their seperate ways for the time being.


	7. Chunin Exam Finals: Sasuke Trains Hard

Author's note: All right, I know it's been a long while since I posted the last chapter, and for that I apologize. Actually, it doesn't seem like many people are reading this story. If you read this story and don't like it, please tell me why. If there is anything I can do to please my readers I will. Now, I know this latest chapter is a bit provocative and some of you may think I'm trying to force Sasuke into his antogonistic role a bit too soon, but don't worry. He isn't leaving the village any earlier than planned. Please enjoy this latest chapter and review so I'll know what to do and what not to do with my next chaper.

While the preliminaries of the Chunin exam were just wrapping up, Sasuke was resting peacefully in a room at the hospital. A little visit from Orochimaru following Sasuke's curse sealing prompted Kakashi to full alert, who stationed an ANBU unit to keep watch over him.

Orochimaru had ordered Kabuto to abduct Kakashi so that he could complete his transformation, but Kabuto had other plans. Orochimaru had joked about Kabuto wanting to stop him and suggested he kill Sasuke to accomplish that task. Kabuto was about to do just that when Kakashi interupted him.

Kakashi stepped into a room of dead ANBU with Kabuto poised to take Sasuke's life. A briefe exchange of words ensued before Kakashi attacked and tried to stop him but one of the ANBU who appeared to be dead suddenly jumped up and tried to escape but Kakashi cornered him with a shadow clone.

Almost immediately, the last ANBU jumped up and out the window while the other one fell to the ground. That's when Kakashi realized Kabuto had used the Dead Soul jutsu to transfer from one dead ANBU body to another so easilly.

Kosuke had left the arena where the preliminaries were being held and was on his way to check on Sasuke when he noticed a bush near the front of the hospital move in a strange way. But by the time he got there, there appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary.

Nothing until he noticed the broken glass on the ground, then looked straight up to see the broken window from which it came. He moved up the wall quickly to the window where he found Sasuke resting along with Kakashi and a group of dead ANBU.

"Kosuke, did you get him?" Kakashi asked. "Get who?" he asked. "A ninja with white hair just jumped through the window. I was hoping you caught him. In any case, that was Kabuto, the genin who dropped out just before the preliminaries started."

"What was he doing here? Surely he has no connection to Sasuke?" Kakashi shook his head. "No, actually he wanted Sasuke dead. I suspect he's working with Orochimaru, but surely Orochimaru wouldn't have gone through the trouble of marking him just to have him killed off."

"Something about this seems out of place." Kosuke remarked. "Nothing about this seems in place." Kakashi replied. "By the way, what's his status?" Kosuke asked. "I sealed the curse mark but it's still up to him. I'll have to keep a close eye on him for a while."

"Need any help?" Kosuke offered. "No, I can handle him on my own, I think. Why don't you keep an eye on Naruto. The Akatsuki are after him after all." Kosuke tilted his head in confusion. "Akatsuki?" he asked. "Right, you don't know about Naruto's condition, do you?" Kakashi asked.

"Condition? Is he ill?" Kosuke inquired. "Quite the contrary. Kyuubi, the legendary Nine-Tailed fox is sealed within him. Perhaps you may have noticed that Sasuke uses a little more chakra with his jutsu than need be while Sakura is perfectly ballanced."

"Naruto, on the other hand, seems to perform his jutsu flawlessly, and with more results." Kosuke guessed. "No, it's difficult for him to learn new jutsu, like the Tourtise Style you've taught him, but once he masters a jutsu, he is flawless with it.

"The problem is, because of the Kyuubi, he has unnatural reserves of chakra, and so burns a vast amount of chakra to produce the same results as Sasuke and Sakura, but can reproduce those same results numerous times. That's one of his redeeming qualities."

"And so what's all this have to with this 'Akatsuki' that are after him?" Kosuke asked. "It's important to know you're enemy and what he wants well, as well as their reason for wanting what they are trying to take. The Akatsuki are collecting the tailed beasts of legend for power."

"And so Naruto is one of their prime targets." Kakashi simply nodded. "Just do me a favor and don't mention anything about the Kyuubi to Naruto. Effective immediately, I'm placing you in charge of his well being."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kakashi and Kosuke were just heading out of the hospital while Naruto was trying to get in to see Sasuke only to learn that he was not allowed to have visitors. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, I've been looking for you. I have no time to lose, I need you to help me with my training!"

"Yes I know, but unfortunately I won't have time to train you." Kakashi replied. "What?! Hey you're going train Sasuke aren't you?" Naruto retorted. "Don't worry, I've found someone to oversee your training." Kakashi explained. "Really? Who?"

"It is I!" a voice declared from behind him. Naruto turned to see Ebisu, the closet pervert, standing before him, and so began his rant that he wasn't going to train with that "closet pervert".

Naruto and Ebisu made a deal. If Naruto could outrun him and get away clean, then he wouldn't have to train with him. And so the chase was on. Naruto used every trick in the book to evade Ebisu, who fought through Naruto's clones and managed to catch him every time.

Kosuke had been following closely behind Ebisu so that he could observe the two and see who whould win the bet. Unfortunately for Naruto, Ebisu caught him every time. Eventually, Naruto would concede defeat, and ultimately submit to the closet perv's training.

Naruto grumbled all the way to the hot springs, which had him confused. Why would his sensei have him training in a hot spring? Ebisu mentioned the tree climbing technique and that what he was bout to learn was an improvement on it.

Naruto watched in awe as Ebisu walked out onto the water of the hot spring and simply stood on top of the water's surface. He explained that this was a basic technique, one that every Chunin would know. He then explained to Naruto how to do it, who tried and failed miserably.

Ebisu explained that Naruto learned how build up an even flow of chakra with the tree climb and that the water walking technique required and ever changing flow of chakra to accomadate the water's shifty surface. Naruto took that into account and tried again.

However, he again fell into searing hot water. After some time and Naruto's starting to look like a lobster, he began to get the hang of it. But right about then, Ebisu approached an old white haired lecher peaking into the women's baths.

"I will not allow any disreputable behavior!" Ebisu exclaimed as he charged the old man just moments before he summoned a giant toad and knocked him flat out. Kosuke was stunned. He had just met two of the three legendary Sannin in the same week!

He watched with amusement as Naruto began chasing after him, insisting he train him, but Jiraiya wouldn't have it. Now the pursued had become the pursuer. He wanted Jiraiya to train him as much as Ebisu had wanted to train Naruto.

The rest of the day went by like that with Naruto following Jiraiya and Kosuke following Naruto. It wasn't until Naruto used his Sexy Jutsu that Jiraiya agreed to train him...with one condition. Jiraiya had insisted that he stay in his Sexy Jutsu the whole time, which really peeved Naruto.

Kosuke watched the scene from a short distance, noticing Ebisu had fallen prey to Sexy again as he fell into a well. It was so comical he couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter. And so the day ended the same way it had begun, with Jiraiya helping Naruto with the water walking technique back at the hot springs. It was after all the perfect place to do his "research".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Some time later, Sasuke was released from the hospital. He had only one thing on his mind. Training, and lots of it. He had to find Kakashi. He left the gates of Konoha, entering the forest in search of his sensei when he was suddenly forced to dodge three kunai.

"Who's there?" Sasuke demanded. A hooded character in a tree grinned. "Sorry about that attack. It was just a test. Your reputation precedes you, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke shook his head. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sasuke demanded. "My name is not important at the moment." the hooded figure said as he dropped from the tree.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, child of a murdered clan, brother of the murderer, the avenger. I know what you want, and I can give you the power to take it...If you're willing to risk everything, even your life." Sasuke scoffed. "What's the point of being stronger if I'm dead?"

"I never said you would die. I simply said you had to be willing to risk everything, from your friendships with your village to your very life. I will warn you though, it will be difficult, but the rewards will be great." Sasuke sighed. He felt like the man was waisting his time.

"Fine, what are you trying to sell me on?" he asked, prompting the man to get to the point. "The Black Zodiac. It's a collection of twelve spirits from Hell. But if you learn to wield its power, the rewards will be great." Sasuke quirked and eyebrow. This sounded familiar, and he remember thinking how much he would love to learn such an art.

"Kosuke told me about it. So I suppose you must be his brother then?" The hooded figure finally peeled back the hood. "That's right. Jinta Madarame. Kosuke is actually my older brother but don't be fooled. He's weak. His mastery of the Black Zodiac pales in comparison to mine. You see, he's too worried about his humanity and the 'greater good'. Sickening. I wonder how he ever ended up in my clan."

A brief moment of silence passed before he continued. "If you desire this power, I will teach it to you. However, there will come a time when I will need your help. You must also swear to a few things." Sasuke seemed bored. He just wanted to get started with the training. "Swear?" he asked.

"Yes, swear. Swear that you will tell no one about this, that you will practice and train with it only when no one is around, and that you will take every oprotunity to paractice with it. Remember, your ultimate goal is to kill your brother, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. Then put this on and we'll begin." he said, tossing him an outfit that was all black.

"Why should I wear that?" he asked. "It's important that you protect your identity, at least until you are fully trained in the Black Zodiac." Sasuke nodded and put the outfit on. Only his eyes were visible. "Good. Strap that to your back and let's go." he said as he tossed him a sword and jumped into the trees. Sasuke strapped on the sword and followed suit.

"What's the sword for?" he asked. "This is the start of your training mission. First, and most importantly, you will protect your identity at all costs, meaning if someone sees your face, you must kill them, be it a child or the leader of the village. Second, you will personally set fire to the village. When that's completed, then you can collect the head of any village ninja and we can leave." Jinta explained.

"Killing, burning villages, is all of this right?" Sasuke asked. "You'll also need to shed that sense of justice if you ever expect to kill Itachi. When we reach the first village, your only concern needs to be to attack that village as though you were attacking Itachi."

Some time past before they reached the first village. "Before we continue, remember that you are to take one life and keep the head. Your only other priority will be setting fire to the village. Understand?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I got it, let's just get it done already."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Time passed and Jinta and Sasuke had almost finished with their tasks of burning villages and collecting heads. Only one village remained: Konoha. They stopped just five kilometers outside the gates of Konoha. "If killing is still difficult for you at this point, we can stop any time."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, this training will earn me the power to kill my brother. For what he's done, he must pay. And if villages must be burned and people must be killed for me to achieve that power, then so be it."

Meanwhile, Neji had been perched in a tree, using his Byakugan to secretly go through the Hokage's files, looking for the truth about Kosuke and what he did years ago. "So that's it. He killed Kushina Uzumaki, who was romantically involved with the 4th. Uzumaki...Why does that name sound familiar?" he wondered.

All he knew was that Kosuke was too much of a threat to the village because of what he had done to it in the past. It only took him a moment to pass judgement. He would kill Kosuke Madarame at all costs, with his own bare hands if he must.

Simultaneously, Kosuke was just heading home for the evening. Jiraiya and Naruto had decided to set out that night to beging Naruto's summoning training. Since it was such a powerful technique, they would need lots of space, and so they decided to camp out in the forest.

Kosuke didn't care too much for that, however. He had spent enough time camping during his travels. He was grateful to have a warm bed to go home to. But little did he know the trouble he was about to stumble into. On his way in for the evening, he was confronted by Neji.

"Well, if it isn't Neji Hyuuga. Fancy seeing you out here...At this hour?" Neji narrowed his eyes. "Shut up. I know the truth about you now. About the terrible things you did to this village. Why Lord Hokage is even considering giving you a chance is beyond me.

"No matter. I have passed judgement, and you will pay for what you have done." Kosuke waved his hands in front of him and shook his head defensively. "I don't want to fight. I know what I have done in the past and I regret it and am now paying for it. I just want to avoid trouble."

"Be silent, and be still. The less you move around around, the quicker this'll be all over, and maybe there will be no pain." Kosuke sighed. "If you attack me, you will give me no option but to defend myself." Neji activated his Byakugan and began his attack.

Kosuke did his best to avoid each of Neji's chakra powered strikes, but still a few had gotten through and either grazed or made direct contact with his body, causing those parts of the body to lose chakra flow and go numb.

'He's fast. If I'm not careful, he could actually achieve his goal. I have to wait for an opening. If I have time to activate that jutsu, I might be able to beat him." he thought. However, Neji's superior speed soon over powered him. "Eight Trigrams, Sixtyfour Palms!"

Neji struck all sixtyfour of Kosuke's vital chakra points, cutting off his chakra supply. The force of each impact was great, brining Kosuke down to one knee. He coughed up a bit of blood. "Don't do this...You're not the judge, jury and exocutioner.

"It's not your choice to make wether I should live or die. If you kill me...You'll be no better than I was." Neji was a bit taken aback by that remark. Kosuke wiped the blood from his lip and tried to stand. If it hadn't been for Neji closing off his chakra points he could have healed himself with the Black Zodiac.

Suddenly, the roof behind him caught on fire. Neji watched as a ninja in black leaped over to the next roof, continuing to torch Konoha. "W-What the hell?" Neji asked. Kosuke knew what was going on. "It's the training ritual of the Black Zodiac. Could it be that my brother has found someone to train?"

"Now do you see? You may have changed but you still brought this on the village. Maybe he wouldn't be here if you weren't here." Neji reasoned. At this point, Kosuke was down right annoyed. "Damn it Neji, if you're so worried about the village then pull your head out of your ass and go tell Lord Hokage what's going on."

Neji was highly insulted that someone of his status would speak to him that way, but knew he was right, and headed off to tell the Hokage. Kosuke took to the roof tops of Konoha and followed after Sasuke, who was closing in on his target.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Neji moved toward Hokage Tower, leaping into the window next to Sarutobi's desk. "Hm? What is it, Neji?" he asked. "Lord Hokage, the village is under attack?" Sarutobi sighed. "Give me as many details as possible." Neji took a moment to gater as many details as he could recall. "I saw only one ninja, dressed only in black. He was setting the village on fire. Kosuke believes there are two of them."

Sarutobi knew what was going on. This was the third incident like this, the second of which he had been involved in. "Find Kosuke immediately and send Hiashi Hyuga to see me as soon as possible."Neji bowed and left the room with a briefe "Yes, Lord Hokage" leaving his lips.

In the midst of all of this, Kosuke had managed to pace who he figured to be his brother's student. Whoever he was, he was certainly proficient with the Fire Style. Possibly even more so than Kosuke himself. Now, the student seemed to be hunting for a target and he didn't waste any time in finding one.

As Sasuke landed in the street, he set his sights on a young genin, probably not more than ten years of age. Sasuke drew his sword and took hold of the young boys hair to hold him in place. "Don't do it!" Kosuke exclaimed from his perch on the rooftop over looking the street. At the opposite end stood another ninja, also all in black, just as Kosuke had assumed.

The other masked figure stared down at Sasuke, who had turned his attention to Kosuke first, then to Jinta, who's eyes clearly said "Don't hesitate". Before he could act, the young genin attacked him, and that's when Sasuke acted. After taking a shot in the gut from the boy, Sasuke delivered a blow to the boy's abdomen with the hilt of the sword followed by another blow from the hilt to the back of the head.

In one swift, brutal movement, Sasuke took hold of the boy's hair and claimed his head with a swift swipe. Placing it with the rest of the heads, he slung the sack over his shoulder and joined Jinta on the rooftops as the two of them headed for the gates of Konoha.

Kosuke gave chase and the three of them were met by heavy opposition at the front gate. "Well, you two have got ANBU in front of you and me behind. You won't escape this time." Jinta smirked, though it could not be seen. "Really? Are you that naieve? Hammer, Second Seal!" Forming the seal for The Hammer, Jinta brought a huge hammer seemingly out of the sky and down on the ANBU.

Quite a few had been killed, many others had been injured. Kosuke drew his sword and, applying the Fire Style, transformed it. Kosuke began circling the two of them at varrying speeds so that his movements could not be tracked. He then dipped the blade of his sword onto the ground and the flames ignited the flamable substance that had apparently been on his shoes.

"Fire Clone Jutsu!" Kosuke's fire clones began popping up from all over the ring of fire. Identifying the real him would now be difficult if not impossible. Sasuke brashly tried to attack him but was knocked back by one of the fire clones. "Forget about it. I'll clear a path for you." Jinta said as he formed The Hammer's seal. "Hammer, Final Seal!"

Jinta was suddenly armed with The Hammer's weapon, a huge hammer with the handle as long as a staff. With Sasuke and Jinta back to back, Jinta faced the gate. He forced chakra into the hammer and slammed it down, sending Kosuke flying and eliminating the ring of fire. The chakra he had forced into the hammer blasted out and toward the gate, blasting a huge hole through. "Now go!" Jinta commanded before turning his attention back to Kosuke.

"So I was right. It is you, Jinta. Why are you doing this? You're not the head of the family." Kosuke could tell just from looking at his eyes that Jinta was smiling sasistically behind the mask. "That's what you think brother. And soon, I'll also claim the title of Kajikage."

"Bastard!" Kosuke exclaimed as he charged toward his brother with his sword drawn. Jinta blocked with the long hilt of the hammer and brought the head of it down before bounding off Kosuke with a brutal kick and landing on the opposite side. With crushing force, he brought the hammer down, sending Kosuke flying.

Jinta flew through a few hand seals and expelled the Fire Style attack through both of his hands. "Fire Style: Flowing Magma!" A pillar of fire slammed into the ground and the path the hammer had cut into the ground became molten lava. Kosuke saw this and just narrowly jumped out of the way to avoid the lava's path.

Kosuke bounded over his brother, forming Fire Style seals before his feat even left the ground. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" he said as he was over head, sending the ball of fire down on top of Jinta. In a flash, Jinta was above Kosuke, sending him to the ground with a heel strike.

Again, Kosuke was slammed hard into the ground and again he got up. Little did he know, however, that Sarutobi was giving his order to Hiashi Hyuga. "Activate Kosuke's caged bird seal. We must isolate him so that our ANBU can deal with the problem." Hiashi nodded and did as he was told.

As Kosuke stumbled to his feet for another attack, the caged bird seal on his forehead activated and glowed brightly. "My what a pitty. They've branded my poor brother with the caged bird seal of the Hyuga clan. I suppose that's how they deal with .0 infidels like you. Don't worry, soon I'll return to deal with you." Those were the last words Kosuke heard before losing conciousness.


	8. Neji & Kosuke: The Feud is Settled!

AN: To those of you who have been reading this story, I say thank you. To those who have read but not reviewed, I ask you to please review. The opinions of my readers are impotant to me and I try to take them into consideration as I write. So again I ask that you R&R. I took a couple of liberties with one particular character in this chapter, but I'll let you read for yourself. Enjoy.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kosuke sat up abruptly in the bed he was laying in, hopeing it had all been a bad dream. He was breathing heavy and his heart was racing. "Woah, calm down." a voice said. As Kosuke's eyes completely focused, he turned his head in the direction of the voice with a look of genuine fear on his face. "Kakashi..."

"How are you feeling? I heard it was a hard battle. Was it your brother?" he asked. Kosuke simply nodded. "So it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare come true." he remarked. "True. Though you lost, were you able to tell who was with your brother?" Kosuke shook his head. He wondered about that himself, but he still couldn't figure out who it was.

"Well, can you stand up, can you move? Lord Hokage wants to speake to you as soon as you can move." Kosuke nodded and stood up, a little wobbly at first, but he could stand. Less than half an hour later, Kosuke stood before Sarutobi. "So, explain to me in detail about last night's events." Kosuke took a moment to recollect the events of the night prior and decided what to tell and what not to tell.

He decided his little scuffle with Neji wasn't of importance. "I was on my way home last night when I saw a figure dressed in black bridge the gap between two roof tops. He was torching Konoha. When I finally caught up to him, he was preparing to take the head of his target, who was a young genin." Sarutobi nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I urged him not to do it. He glanced up at me, then turned his head to see whom I believe was my brother. In that briefe moment where my brother's new apprentice seemed torn between a concept of right and wrong, the genin retaliated, trying to escape. But my brother's apprentice lashed back with a swift slash to the genin's neck."

"So they collected the head and made off then?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes, and I would have caught them but my seal was activated." Kosuke replied, pointing to the seal on his forehead with a thumb. "You must understand. Given your status, we had no way of knowing whether or not you were involved. I ordered Hiashi Hyuga to activate your seal."

"I understand." Kosuke said in a defeated tone. "But didn't you leave something out?" Sarutobi asked. Kosuke jerked his head upward to face Sarutobi and tried to keep his eyes from widening. "What do you mean, Lord Hokage?" he asked. "Apparently, Neji is prejudiced against you for what you have done in the past. Gai knew this, and when Neji confided to him that he knew the truth of your past, Gai began to question him.

"Eventually Neji admitted that you and him had had a fight last night, is that correct?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes sir, absolutely." Kosuke replied in shame. "Why did you omit that from you report?" he asked. "First I didn't think it was that important to mention or that it had anything to do with my brother and what he's doing. I also didn't want to get Neji in trouble."

"Neji is already in a bit of trouble because he acted on prejudice and never thought to leave it to the proper authorities. While it is admirable that you would think of the livelihood of a fellow ninja, you omitted information on your report. It's almost the same as lying and can cause distrust. It would be in your best interest to avoid doing it again."

"Lord Hokage, while I understand how you must feel on the situation, this time around, Neji beat me because I had no knowledge of his techniques. Now, I know how he fights. And if he comes at me again in vindication, I will defend myself." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes almost into a glare. "Listen Kosuke, just because he attacks does not give you the right to defend. He is only a genin. You are a former ANBU operative.

"Do you honestly think it would be a fair fight?" Kosuke nodded his head. "But even you must know how talented Neji is. If I let my guard down around him, he could kill me. Of course that's not to say I wouldn't use my jutsu to help him heal faster, but as I said before, if he attacks, I will do everything in my power to defend myself without harming him."

Sarutobi sighed audibly. "You are quite stubborn aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. "Forgive my insolence. But unfortunately, the only person in Konoha who could defeat Kosuke is me. I can't say with certainty that the Black Zodiac is the deadliest art in all the world, but I can say that it far surpasses anything this village has to offer.

Also, please don't take offense to that statement. There are certainly some great ninja in Konoha. When the time comes that Kosuke attacks again, I will count on the ninja of this village for back up and support." Sarutobi let that hang in the air for a moment before speaking again.

"Can you say for certain that your brother will attack again?" he asked. "No, I can't. But if there is something he wants here, it is certain. If we can find out what his motives and objectives are, we will be better equipped to deal with him. The only problem is I don't know where he got to."

"Very well. I'll order ANBU patrols to cover areas of the forest surrounding Konoha. In the meantime, an itemized list of the Black Zodiac's techniques would be quite handy. Write them down and deliver them to me at our next meeting. Understood?" Kosuke nodded and bowed deeply to show his respect. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Dismissed." Kosuke turned to leave, as did Kakashi, but Sarutobi waited until Kosuke was out of earshot to call him back. "Kakashi, I would like your take on all of this. What do you think of everything thus far?" he asked.

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, I don't think Kosuke had anything to do with last night's attack. The evidence strongly points to his brother and a few of the villagers whitnessed Kosuke battle with a ninja in black. That supports Kosuke's theory."

Sarutobi nodded his agreement and paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Still, I want Kosuke to be kept under close watch. Is that understood?" he asked. "Uh, well, I sort of anticipated training Sasuke for the Chunin exam finals. He is after all one of our best ninja." Sarutobi nodded. "Very well then. I'll get someone else to work on it."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sasuke awoke from the nightmare he was having with a deep sense of fear. Jinta, who was already awake, was a bit peaved by it. "Calm down, would you?" he said. "I can't help it. I keep seeing those damn monsters!" Sasuke retorted. "Those damn monsters will give you the power you so crave. Don't forget that."

Sasuke stood up and streatched with a yawn. "I know that. But still, it was incredibly disturbing, seeing them in person. They are fearsome, and I am certain their techniques are equally fearsome. The Black Zodiac will make me one of the most feared ninjas around."

"Not if you don't study, it woun't. Just remember, there will come a time when I will need your help." Jinta said. "I don't know I'm still confused. I don't completely understand my role in all of this." Sasuke replied. "You will know in time. Just remember to keep studying that book I gave you. And don't forget to study in solitude.

"Should anyone, especially Kosuke, learn that you are now a student of the Black Zodiac, my plans will all be ruined. Now, what will you do today?" he asked. "I was useless in the Chunin exam preliminaries thanks to Orochimaru's curse seal. I'll just have to see what Kakashi might have for me."

Jinta smirked sadistically. "Yes, go to your sensei and become as strong as you possibly can. I will need you to be as strong as possible." Sasuke scoffed. "I know that already." he replied. "Then get going." Sasuke nodded and headed off deeper into the woods in search of Kakashi.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As Kakashi was climbing up an almost vertical rock face he looked up to stare into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke offered him a hand to help him up and Kakashi pulled himself up. "Well, I must say, I was expecting you to come looking for me much sooner." Kakashi remarked. "I was busy. And these damn wounds didn't make things any better." Sasuke replied.

"I can understand that. And how's the curse seal?" Kakashi asked. "Has it been acting up sense I sealed it for you?" Sasuke shook his head. "No. I haven't had any trouble with it lately." he replied. "Excelent. Because you're going to need your Sharingan for this training.

While Sasuke trained with Kakashi, Kosuke returned to Naruto's appartment to shower and change his clothes. When he was done with his shower, he dressed in his red yukata, tied his hair back with his headband, and strapped his sword onto his back. He decided he would write the list of Black Zodiac techniques Sarutobi had asked for then leave to find Naruto.

As he finished with the list, Kosuke was suddenly overwhelmed by hunger. Then, he realized hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. He went into the kitchen to find something to eat, but all he found was Ramen and energy drinks. "He really needs to broaden his tastes." Kosuke mumbled as he prepared a bowl of instant Ramen then sat down to enjoy his brunch before leaving the appartment.

Anko watched with less enthusiasm then Shikamaru as Kosuke left the appartment. "Damn that old goat, why did he have to choose me to fill in for Kakashi?" she remarked to herself. She resigned herself to her feelings with a sigh, thinking at least it beat boredom. True she was the only other Jounin not on a mission at the moment and she didn't have a squad.

She logged in her note book the time Kosuke left below the time he arrived at the appartment, tucked it away in her pocket, then followed after Kosuke. Kosuke moved through the forest, searching for the spot where Naruto and Jiraiya had been training. "You got it wrong again!" Jiraiya scolded.

"You can stop spying on me." Kosuke remarked. Anko jumped, fearing her cover had been blown, but then she saw Neji step out from the shadows. "The old man told me about this situation." She remarked as she took note of the event that was about to unfold. "I don't want a fight." Kosuke said. "It is in my best interest to avoid any conflicts."

"Shut up! I still can't forget about what you have done. Last time we got a bit distracted with that attack. And by the way, how can we be sure you didn't orchestate that attack and then act as though you were defending the village?" Kosuke sighed. "Neji, you can think what you want, but the bottom line is this: the Hokage trusts me, and I trust him."

Also, as I have already stated, I don't want to fight, but if you leave me with no choice, I must defend. And before you act without thinking, also consider that I have seen your technique. You will be easier to read." Neji clenched his fist in frustration. "Damn you, you think you're so smart. I don't care if you want to avoid a fight or not. For what you have done, you can only attone in blood."

Neji attacked, using the Gentle Fist. Kosuke could see it coming from a mile away. Kosuke fell back into the stance of the Lotus style to block the oncoming attack. But Neji still managed to strike a point that shut off chakra flow to his right arm. "There, now you can't for hand seals." He remarked with a smug look.

Kosuke brought up his left hand and formed half of the seal for the the Pilgrimess while a hand of chakra seemed to appear from just below his right arm to complete the seal. "Black Zodiac, Pilgrimess." Neji watched in shock as the chakra flow on Kosuke's right arm suddenly returned. "How did you do that? That has to be a kekei genkai."

Kosuke had a blank look on his face, surprised that a genin of Neji's abilities didn't know. "It's not a kekei genkai. Anyone with good enough chakra control can do it. You are good Neji, but no genin could do that. And since you're so fast..." Kosuke flew through a few hand seals and activated a ninjutsu he hadn't used in quite a wile.

"Time Restrainment Jutsu." Neji could feel himself slow significantly. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought. "This technique is intended to slow you down. Neji, I will give you the option again to walk away. I don't want to fight." Neji tried to push through the ninjutsu that was slowing him down and attacked, striking with his left hand.

Kosuke blocked the attack, ducking under the arm and inverting the elbow with a single strike. Neji screamed in pain. "I have inverted your elbow in self defense. I say again, I do not wish to fight you." Neji turned and attacked in anger. Kosuke first took control of his wrist then his shoulder, inverting his right elbow with a single strike and then ducking under the arm for a takedown.

"I didn't want to do this, but you forced me to defend myself. Now if you will lie still, I will fix those elbows and heal any other damage." Neji simply nodded. "I personally have nothing against you, so maybe if you can set aside your differences, we can get along." Neji screamed in pain as Kosuke fixed the right elbow. "I just have one question." Neji said.

"What's that?" Kosuke asked as he fixed the left elbow. Again Neji screamed in pain. "What was it that you did that they would have wanted to execute you for?" Kosuke then healed him with the Pilgrimess technique. "I was doing what I was told to do. You see, at the time, I was to be the next head of my clan. Part of the requirements for that is that I had to be a Black Zodiac master.

"Part of the training for the Black Zodiac was to visit each of the hidden villages, set fire to them, and take one life. When I was younger, I actually enjoyed killing. But I got tired of killing just because someone else said that person needed to die. That's why I turned my back on my village. In hindsight, I actually fed them to the wolf."

"Your brother you mean?" Neji asked. "Yes. My brother was powerful and blood thirsty, and he was also jealous of my position as heir. He thought I was weak, but I was the older brother, and because of that I had the first rights to the position." Neji paused for a moment, then said "Your point?"

"My point is, I don't know what my brother wants to do, or what he has done in my absence the last year." Kosuke explained. "I don't know if it means anything to you, but I did some looking into it, and the name of the woman you killed was Kushina Uzumaki. The name doesn't really ring a bell for me." Neji sighed. "Well, I'll get going then."

It took a moment for it to sink in, but Kosuke came to the realization that he had probably killed Naruto's mother. This brought a great deal of guilt to him, but he still knew he couldn't tell Naruto. It wasn't his place. Besides, if Naruto found out that his mother had been murdered, he would release the full rath of the nine-tailed fox.

Deciding to push passed the guilt, he leapt into the tree, crashing into Anko and knocking her out of the tree. As soon as he came to his senses, he realized his head was burried in her chest and leaned up for air. He then realized he was stradling her hips. "Gah sorry, sorry!" he said rolling off of her and standing up. "Oh you are a dirty boy." Anko teased.

"Wait a second, you were spying on me? So I guess Kakashi must have the day off, eh?" Anko scoffed. "More like I was forced into this task because he had a student to train for the chunin exams." Then something occoured to Kosuke. "Wait a second. If I could sense Kakashi, why couldn't I sense you?" he asked. "All women have a certain subltety that men simply can't match."

"You're about as subtle as Naruto." he remarked. "Oh like you're any more subtle than me. You should be ashamed of yourself, touching one of your students like that." Kosuke had a blank expression on his face. "And I suppose you're going to tell me what you mean by that?" Anko grabbed one of his hand and pressed the palm against one of her breasts.

Automatically Kosuke's fingers twitched and wrapped around Anko's breast. "Heh heh...Soft..." Then it hit him like a sledge hammer. "Wait a second you were spying on us while we were training? I thought only Kakakshi was there." Anko smiled. "I got bored, so I decided to spy on Kakashi." she explained. "What the hell is with all this racket?"

Jiraiya came walking through the brush with Naruto just a few feet behind him. Jiraiya's eyes had widened into large pupiless orbs. "Anko, can I join too please?" he asked, his fingers wigling in front of him as he drew closer. Anko took Kosuke's hand from her breast, gripping his wrist almost tight enough to crush it. "That's enough" she said.

"And you get away from me, you old geezer." she yelled at Jiraiya. "Ah, Anko, don't be so mean." Naruto, at that moment came up with a really funny prank and transformed into Sexy. "Ooh Kosuke, why are you cheating on me?" Anko scoffed. "Ugh, you guys are perverts, I'm outa here." Naruto's sexy jutsu gave her the oprotunity to get away.

Naruto transformed back into his normal form after seeing Kosuke and Jiraiya's reactions to his sexy jutsu. "She's right. You guys are pathetic." he turned around and went back to his training. Kosuke and Jiraiya glanced at eachother and shrugged.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

At the end of the day, Sasuke and Kakashi had finished their training. "So, you limit is two. You can only use the Chidori twice in a single day. Remember, don't try to push it passed that. You could end up dead." Kakashi cautioned. "Yeah, I know. Well, perhaps we should call it a night." Sasuke suggested.

"Well I thought about meeting back up with the rest of the team for dinner. If I know Naruto, he want to go to Iciraku's. Ramen sounds pretty good right now." Kakashi replied. "I don't know...I do still have to finish up with my training for the evening." he said. "But you just said we should stop for the night."

"Sometimes I like to work on the basics in the evening. But come to think of it, yeah ramen does sound pretty good. One hour, Ichiraku's. See you there." Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraiya were just finishing their training as well. "Aww man am I wiped. I can't believe I summoned Gamabunta." Jiraiya's face paled. "Yeah I can't believe it either.

Kosuke had been content to simply sit and watch, offering help whenever he could. The passed almost entirely without incident (The appearances of Anko and Gamabunta being the only exceptions). "Yeah! Time for a piping hot bowl of Ichiraku ramen. "Does this kid ever think about anything besides Ramen?" Kosuke and Jiraiya asked out loud in unison.

On the way back to the village, Sasuke stopped at a secluded spot and waited patiently for about ten minuets. "Does he suspect you?" a voiced finally asked. It was Jinta. "No, I don't think so. I've made plans to get together with my team for dinner. After that, I'm going to go home and train." Sasuke explained. "Excellent. We must remain hidden until the right time."

"But I believe the Hokage suspects you." Jinta lifted his eyebrows in response. "I suspected he would after the little scuffle with my brother last night. Not to worry though, Lord Orochimaru will take care of him. That is a battle neither of us can get involved in. Lord Orochimaru, his sound ninja, and Kabuto will all handle that task.

"Very well then. I leave you to your training." Sasuke nodded and continued along the path he was traveling. Meanwhile, Kakashi managed to find the spot where Naruto and Jiraiya had been training and realized something big had gone down from the looks of it. "Looks like they just left. Great, I should be able to catch them." he mumbled to himself before heading on.

About ten minuets later, Kakashi could see he was gaining on them. "Naruto!" He called out. "Oh, hey Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto greeted. "So where are you three heading to?" he asked. "The pervy sage and I were just about to get something to eat from Ichiraku's." he replied. "Well what a coincidence. So am I. Sasuke said he would meet us there."

"Man, I hope Sakura will be there." Naruto said. He knew it was wishful thinking. Sakura had been depressed about not having anyone to train with. But then she didn't really need to train. Her and Ino had faught eachother to a draw and were both eliminated. To kill her depression, she had spent the day helping Ino at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hey Ino, that's the last of them." Sakura said as she set the flower pot down. "All right. I'm locking up." Ino responded. Sakura helped Ino clean up and lock up the shop before following her out. "Aww man, I'm starving." Ino said. "Yeah, me too." Sakura responded. "I kind of wanted to go eat with my team. They're probably eating at Ichiraku's tonight."

Ino thought about that for a moment then said "Actually, ramen does sound pretty good." Naruto and the others were the first to arive at the ramen shop. The four of them took a seat and began going over the menu as Ayame went to get their orders. "Good evening. What can I get you to drink?" she asked. Naruto ordered tea while the adults ordered sake, Jiraiya taking his hot.

About that time, Sasuke showed up. "Sasuke!" Sakura said as she caught sight of him. Sasuke sighed. He could tell by her tone what she had on her mind. Of course, Sakura's voice caught Naruto's attention. "Hey Sakura, what's going on?" Naruto greeted. "Hey Naruto." Sakura replied. Maybe she was in a better mood than normal.

Sakura, clinging to Sasuke as usual, took a seat next to him. Ino, on the other hand, decided to sit next to Kosuke. She still couldn't figure out why, but she felt herself drawn to him, despite the fact that he was three years older than her. "Hey Kosuke." She greeted with a smile. Kosuke returned the smile and said "Ino, right?"

"Yup." Kosuke took a sip of his sake and asked "So what did you do today?" Ino sighed. "Work." she said. "Wasn't anything else I could do. My team didn't have any missions and I didn't have to train for the exam since I was eliminated." Kosuke nodded, took another drink, and said "What do you do for work?" A brief moment passed as Ino drank from her glass of tea.

"I work at my family's flower shop." she answered. "I see. So your a flourist." Ino giggled at how professional he made her job sound. "It's really not such a big deal. People order arrangements and I put them together. It's all pretty simple." she explained. "Really? I heard that there are meanings behind certain flowers."

"Well, that's true. There are also meanings in the arrangements. For instance, red roses usually mean love." she explained. "So which are your favorite?" he asked. "Flowers you mean? I really like lillies." Kosuke smiled, downed what was left of his sake, held up his cup and said "Hey Ayame, when you get a chance, please?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

By the time dinner had been served and everyone had eaten their fill, an ANBU approached the noodle stand and spoke to Kosuke. "Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you immediately. Naruto stood up as if he were going to follow but the ANBU stopped him. "Kosuke only. No one else." he said. "Oh, ok. Hey Kosuke, I'll see you when you get home." Kosuke nodded and the two ninja flashed away.

A few minuets later, Kosuke stood in front of the Hokage. Counted amoung present company were Hiashi and Neji Hyuga. Anko was also present. "I'm willing to bet you know what this is about. Don't you Kosuke?" the Hokage asked. Kosuke nodded. "Then perhaps we could get your account." Kosuke nodded and began with the start of his day.

"I got up this morning, ate, and went to see how Naruto was doing on his training. But before I got there, I realized I was being followed. I knew it was Neji. I told him he could stop spying on me and come out of hiding. Neji insisted on fighting. I tried to avoid it. Inevitably, he attacked, I defended. In the end, Neji ended up with two inverted elbows. I healed him of course."

Sarutobi nodded. "And has the feud finally been settled?" he asked. "With all due respect, Lord Hokage, that is up to Neji." Neji said "Lord Hokage, I have come to the conclusion that I was acting out of line. Perhaps I was too prideful, but whatever happens to Kosuke is not my business. You can consider this grudge I had with him settled."

"Excellent. Then now we have to look forward to the Chunin exam finals. Neji, perhaps you may want to take some time to train with Kosuke if you so choose. Kakashi claims he makes an excellent Taijutsu tutor." Sarutobi suggested. "Perhaps I will. Thank you, Lord Hokage." Neji replied. "Dismissed." The three of them turned to leave but Sarutobi called Kosuke back.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" he asked. "Aren't forgeting something?" Sarutobi asked. Kosuke nodded and handed Sarutobi the scroll with the list of techniques from the Black Zodiac. "Excellent. Maybe some of these can be countered. We'll have to look into it. And then there's the matter of Anko's claim of sexual harassment."

Kosuke's eyes bulged out. "What?! No, that's not it. She took my hand and put it on...her..." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Uh, she made me touch her." he responded. "Yeah, but you didn't let go either." Anko remarked. "Yeah, but...uh..." Anko and Sarutobi started laughing hysterically at Kosuke's reaction.

"Relax. I'm not really claiming sexual harassment Kosuke. Man you're so dense. Ha ha...That was hillarious." Kosuke suddenly put on an exhausted look. "Glad you two could enjoy a laugh at my expense. I suppose I could consider this my punishment for fighting with Neji, huh?" Sarutobi laughed again. "Indeed. Both of you are dismissed."


End file.
